Where am I?
by Hime Pie
Summary: If you got transported to the Pokemon world, what would you do? Really, cause I'm sort of lost myself!
1. Magic Hole Thing

Where am I? -by the WhiteQueen on KeonieCopper's account

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 1

I looked out the door out of the auditorium sorrowfully. The mornings at Larence Junior High were always miserably boring compared to a day of a janitor, because the mornings were filled with useless speeches and announcements about the upcoming day. Completely useless if you already knew what was about to happen any way.

The only good thing about these useless lectures was watching the back of Sam's head. Sam was the most perfect guy you could find. A jock, good looking, and smart beyond even Albert Einstein's wildest dreams. I'm Alexis Shellwood and I am a loser.

I have nicely brushed brown hair and jade eyes that never seem to stop sparkling. My jeans are never ripped, which is extremely unpopular now-a-days for some random reason. The silkscreen on my "Hello Kitty" shirt is old and cracked, and my skin is completely white, no matter how many times I've tried to get a tan at the beach.

Sam Walters knew me since I arrived in town, in the 5th grade. His parents and my parents worked in the same office, so I was constantly reminded that I had a crush on him. He had nicely cut black hair and nicely shaded blue eyes. All just so… nice! Even his personality was a glowing resemblance of kindness like Oprah Winfrey's, so giving. But with the same popularity as Oprah, I never got to see him at all anymore. He was my elder by a year, but what's a year compared to a never ending crush?

"This Friday, a few scientists will be here," said Mr. Burkawitz, "they have some sort of 'project' they would like to share with you all!"

"Won't _that _be _fun_?" Mr. Falcon sarcastically commented. Mr. Falcon was the coolest teacher in the whole school! Instead of shoving our feelings aside like most teachers, he actually listened. Even the school counselor couldn't compare to his feelings. He was also incredibly funny as well, with a hands-on activity for every Social Studies class he taught.

The whole school laughed at Mr. Falcon, and soon with a grudging defeat of losing our attention, Mr. Burkawitz dismissed us.

Later that day, I came home, dropping my three-million-pound backpack. My little brother zoomed around me with one his stupid toys.

"Alexis! Alexis!" my little brother, Deaven cried, "Look, look, look, look, LOOK!"

"Just spit it out before you hyperventilate," I replied unenthusiastically. My ten-year-old brother glared with his chocolate eyes, "_I _got Mom to buy me a new Pokeball!"

"Pokemon?" I gaped, "that show is so stupidly dubbed. Aren't you a little old for it?" I laughed hysterically. Deaven groaned, "You are so not helping with the mood!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I replied sarcastically, "Next time you get another toy, maybe for Barney the Dinosaur or something, I'll be more chipper about it!"

Deaven began to whine annoyingly. Then he bolted to his room, slamming the door behind him. I could hear his annoying voice scream, "I HATE YOU ALEXIS! I HATE YOU!"

_Well, my job's done for the day. _I thought triumphantly. I began up the stairs toward my room. When I got there, I turned up my _Skillet _CD and wondered how I would get out of school on Friday long enough to avoid the _scientists. _

Friday, or doom's day, finally arrived, and every teenager around me was dreading it. Who wouldn't, considering the loooong lecture about to unfold. I even saw some punks bring in a pillow. How they could sneak a nap with out the teachers knowing, I would never know.

"We are conducting an experiment," snootily began a professor, maybe in his thirties, "to bring something we all know to life. We were thinking one of you could be our-how should I say this-test rat."

I coughed. _I'd hate to be the sucker who got stuck with that job. _I thought to myself.

"We are going to choose one of you by random."

I watched in horror as the professor's eyes darted from one child to the next. Every teenage kid was sweating in the room, I was sure, but what I was wondering was why we didn't get like, a permission slip of some sort to do this sort of thing. It had to be a joke, to make us focus on the teachers more, or something like that.

I froze when the eyes stopped on me, "You," said the professor icily. Doom, death, and destruction, what would come out of this experiment? I shakily stood up, afraid of what may happen.

My heart beat became clear rhythm in my head as I walked down the aisle, I could hear many sighs of relief from other kids as I passed. My pulse became quicker and quicker with every step until I found myself looking down at my shoes in front of everybody.

"Now," said the professor, "just relax, and walk up the stage and to the projection screen."

I obeyed without hesitation, my own fear was eating me alive, so it would be best to just get it over with. I stood in front of the screen and stared into the audience for Sam.

"Now turn toward the screen and stand back," the professor ordered. I obeyed lifelessly and I could hear the scientists fiddling with something behind me, "FIRE!" one of the yelled. I turned my head with startlement as a black laser passed me and hit the projection screen. I looked at the screen and gasped.

A black hole.

The wind started pulling me in, no matter how much I tried to break free of the current. I got closer, and closer, and closer until…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gasped and awoke. I looked around. This definitely wasn't my room. There were posters everywhere of Deaven's stupid characters, like… Bash or something… no, no… Ash! That's it!

I stood up and groaned my way toward the mirror. I was startled at my appearance. An amine creature, I was now formatted into an anime creature! I touched my white face, not a blemish polluted it. My heart began to beat and I began to feel whoozy. Where did that hole send me? With renewed strength I raced my way down to what looked like "my" kitchen.

"Oh there you are, dear," said a woman fixing something smelling good, "you are not putting off getting a pokemon. You've waited four years, most trainers start when they're ten! But on that year you had a cold, when you were eleven you slept in, when you were twelve you had some bad sushi, and when you were thirteen you had some party, you _aren't _skipping out this year."

Something was strange, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Now amnesia! No! I won't believe it! This your mother speaking to you!"

I froze. No… I gasped, "And where are we?"

"Petalburg"

"And where is that?"

"In the Hoen region of course."

"And where is that?"

"Pokemon World, no duh, where have you been Alexis!"

My head slumped, but a grin cracked on my face. I was thinking about the envy Deaven would have for me right now. I cackled hysterically. It would be best to play along like everything was right with me, "And how exactly do I get a pokemon?"

My "mom" sighed, "You've really lost it. You go the professor and ask him for one."

"Oh, good night!" I cursed under my breath, "Well, I guess I should go then." I walked out.

I had found a mom that wasn't mine, I was in my little brother's stupid show, and now I would have to become a part of it! If it were Naruto I would've died, but it wasn't. I had been given a map, and I now opened it. I began to make my way to the professor's lab-thing…

I peddled down the road with intense speed. I wondered how those science dorks could get me back. Maybe I needed to find the portal again, but how?

I lost my mind and began thinking of something else and suddenly my feet stopped and the peddles began bumping into the back of my ankles, and I lost control and fell off the road and into the forest, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" I screamed.

My bike and I bumped up and down a huge hill. My scream became shaky and stuttery, "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Ah" I frantically moved my feet on the peddles and hit the breaks, but it was too late. As I hit the end of the hill, the back of the bike flew up in the air and I landed on the grass.

"OW!" my hands immediately came to my ankle. An indescribable pain could be felt and I groaned loudly. My eyes squint shut.

"Mud-" I heard, "Mudkip?"

I looked up and saw my first Pokemon. Black eyes peered into my curious ones, and I looked over Mudkip. It was blue, had four legs, orange cheeks, a tail-looking thing on its head, and a tail at the end.

I would've backed away, but suddenly Mudkip darted away into the bushes.

A few minutes later, Mudkip returned with someone.

The man looked me down, "Hello! My name is Professor Birch. And you are..?"

"Alexis."

I stared at the very slightly overweight man. He had brown hair, the same shade as mine, and dark eyes. He wore a scientist's cloak, light brown shorts, a blue shirt, and sandals. He looked cool.

"Well, Alexis, what happened?"

I began my story beginning at "my" house. He nodded and helped me sit up, "Well, lucky Mudkip found me. _I'm _the one you're supposed to get a Pokemon from."

A smile brightened my face, and he helped me to his laboratory, Mudkip a step behind.

"So, this wild Mudkip saved you, but you do get a fair shake on choosing your first Pokemon," Birch explained. I nodded, and he held out three poke balls.

He pointed at the first, "This is Treeko, he's a leaf Pokemon. He's very fast, but be warned, his ego sometimes gets in the way of his intelligence."

He pointed to the next ball, "This is Torchic, the fire bird. It's very cute, and… well… strong and great for contests."

He gathered the wild Mudkip and the last poke ball together, "And both of these are Mudkip." I nodded politely, but in my mind I had already made up my mind.

I pointed at the wild Mudkip, "Him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Professor Birch handed me the poke ball, which now contained Mudkip. I was in no hurry to leave, considering my sprained ankle, so he and I babbled on about whatever happened to pop in his mind. I liked talking to him, he reminded me of my sarcastic and funny teacher, Mr. Falcon, always ready to talk to us whenever we needed to.

"So, you're going to become a Pokemon trainer," he started, "pretty tough job."

I smiled and took a sip of tea, "Yeah, what exactly does a trainer do?"

"Hold on a sec," Birch replied as he stepped into his kitchen.

Birch had taken me to his comfy house, and now I was sitting in his living room. I was sitting on his black leather couch, and my foot was propped up on his coffee table. Birch returned, "Well, you can either battle or try your hand in contests. The experience is just to grow with your Pokemon. There are millions of jobs that need your Pokemon and yourself to be fulfilled. It's all about your future."

I cracked up, "_That's _how you get jobs here?" Not a very realistic world. Usually, you'd have to grow up in school and go to college to decide your fate.

"Sure, is!" Birch replied.

"So, what's a _battle_?" I asked.

Birch looked at me like I was from another world-which was true technically-but whatever, "A battle is where you go town-to-town, battle each town's gym leader, collect a badge, get all badges, and go to the championship."

I smiled. No wonder Deaven was obsessed with this show, "And contests?"

He sat down in the couch in front of me, "A contest is where you show off your Pokemon's powers in a beautiful fashion. If you get enough _ribbons _you go to the-"

"Championships," we finished together. Show-off? Again, all reminding me of Deaven.

"I see," I replied. We continued talking and laughing our heads off at random things that I would've never even thought about in the real world.

"Oh!" Birch began, "That reminds me! I forgot to give you this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red, calculator looking thing.

He opened it up. It looked like a very old Game Boy Advance. It had a screen, and buttons just like a GameBoy, "This is a Pokedex. It'll tell you everything you need to know about Pokemon," he handed it to me, and I slipped it in my pocket, "Thank you," I solemnly replied. No matter how much I detested the idea, I was becoming a part of this world, every minute.

I finally decided that sprained ankle or no sprained ankle, I needed to get home. Birch offered a ride in his car, but I shook my head and said I needed time on my own, "Thank you though," I said.

Reluctantly, Birch let race on my bike home. I gently opened the Poke ball, and let Mudkip ride in the carrier's basket.

"Mud-Mudkip!" said Mudkip as we raced off.

I hated to admit at a time like this. I missed Sam. Would I ever see him again?

"Sam…" I muttered under my breath.

"Mud?" Mudkip said as he looked back at me. As if reading his mind, I replied, "Oh no, it's nothing. I just miss someone is all," a tear descended from my eye to the basket. I shook the tears away, having to _try _to keep things hyper.

I thought for a second, and groaned. It was time for…

What

Would

Deaven

Do?

"Mudkip-Mud!" Mudkip cried excitedly as a jogger walked past us, "Mudkip… no offense, but that's not a name at all!" I cried, "You need a name, what do you think?"

Mudkip nodded.

"Well… how 'bout if I name you after my favorite band? Breaking Benjamin," I paused, shortening the name, "How 'bout Ben?"

Mudkip shot me a hateful glance that said "Oh-no-you-di'int-call-me-_that!" _

"Okay, well you come up with something, smarty pants!"

To my surprise, Mudkip started singing The Jonas Brothers' _S.O.S, _of course it was all "Mudkip. Mudkip" but you could definitely hear it, "The Jonas Brothers? No offense, but they aren't really _my _kind of music."

Mudkip shot me another glance that said "You know? Everything doesn't have to be all about _you!_" I sighed and began to call out names "Joe?"

He shook his head.

"Nick?"

He shook his head.

I paused, "Kevin? You want to be called _Kevin_? You could've at least sung the Ben 10: Alien Force theme song then!" He nodded and I knew it was decided and I couldn't change it.

We reached my so-called house, and I limped over to the door and knocked, "Mom! I'm home!" I would've much rather said, "Lady! You aren't my mom!" but I had to make a living here, and getting kicked out of a house with a sprained ankle was absolutely _not _how to do it.

"Oh, how'd it go?" said the stranger at the door. I nodded to Kevin, "I sprained my ankle and found him. He's Kevin."

"It always happens today, doesn't it?" said my mom as she helped me get into the house and on the couch, "You biked? Are you crazy, Lex?" said Mom.

I nodded sheepishly and returned to my you're-not-my-mom-so-I'm-soooo-not-talking-to-you phase. I think Kevin sensed my unwelcoming smile to my mom, and started growling at her, "No Kevin, it's cool," I ordered and Kevin silently obeyed and jumped on my lap.

Mom handed me a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and placed a bowl of Pokemon food next to me, "You _still _strained yourself, Lexy. You'll be out a week with this ankle."

I suddenly looked sharp, "A week! But _Mom! _I gotta start my journey _sooooon_!"

She looked at me in the eyes, "You waited four years, I think you can wait a week. And now you can think about if you want to do battles or contests."

I frowned, but that was the end of it.

I spent the next week boring myself with old magazines and video games. I tried to show Kevin, but with no opposable thumbs, nothing really worked right.

I honestly _tried _to play outside to get some exercise, but Mom always caught me and sent me straight to my room.

I thought about battling or contesting, and I couldn't choose. It was like choosing between a computer with a virus and a teacher with a mustache. You didn't know about either of them!

So I asked my mom about the two, and all she replied was "It's your choice dear." I frowned. _Thanks Mom._

So, I thought about which was harder, and since I didn't know about either, I finally came to the conclusion: I'll watch and see what I like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a week, I finally healed and the cripplingly long hours that I wasn't on a hair-raising adventure ended. If I was going to live here, I would have to make the most of it, but making the most of it didn't require me breaking every bone in my body.

But there was one slight down side for me starting my journey.

Mom tried to dress me.

When she finished, she stood back and smiled, "Don't you look adorable! All the girls will love it!"

Now, before I even _tell _you what she had forced upon me, there are two things wrong with what my fake Mom just said. One: When a parent-or fake parent-says your clothing's adorable, you _know _something's wrong. Two: The "girls" are Mom's prehistoric friends. Not exactly my crowd.

The clothing was something you would want to skip too if you saw it. Pigtails with bows. I mean, come on! I was fourteen! She had forced me into a pink Little-Bo-Peep dress and white tights. I'm not even sure I recognized myself!

"_Mom_," I cried, "I'll get mocked before I even _get _to my bike."

"Oh pish-posh," she replied, "you look absolutely lovely."

I looked at her with horror and replied flatly, "I'm. changing. _Now._"

I ran upstairs and through my dress on the ground. For that tiny moment, I wished I had chosen Torchic to _**burn it. **_

I put on some short jeans, and blue shirt. I undid my bows and my hair floated to my cheeks. I reached for a blue baseball cap on a high shelf, put it on, and _finally _walked out.

"Good-bye dear, don't push yourself!" said my fake Mom as I raced away.

I was finally free. Freedom was something you had to wait for in the America, and I was so glad that the land fate had chosen for me had no time limits on independence. I was free to live, the only thing in control of me was my own choice, all the worries of homework and social life faded, and the only thing I worried about was not going the right direction.

Kevin was enjoying the freedom too! It was a sunny day, and he was soaking up the sun, while screaming with glee.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked putting a hand on his head. He nodded violently, "Well, could you hand me the map?" I asked.

With his mouth, Kevin handed me the map from the basket. I stopped and looked at it, "Let's see... well Rustboro City is just north of here, but we have to go through Petalburg Woods..." I paused and thought this over. Now, the Petalburg looked like a day's work to get through, but it looked like the fastest way to Rustboro, "What do you think, Kevin? You up for it?"

Kevin wasn't paying attention. He was obviously mad because I had stopped, "I'll take that as a yes."

We stopped by the PokeMart and began toward the woods, but something stopped me. I passed a building and saw a sign "Petalburg Gym" I repeated, "Sweet, I wanna see!"

I grabbed Kevin by the ear and pulled him inside. My eyes darted left and right around the gymnasium. It was cold and empty, not a soul inhabited it, until I saw him.

The gym leader, my guess. I got a pit in my stomach, like when you get a million flames on your story, and you see yet _another _comment. Is it another flame?

"Hi!" said the man. He had dark eyes and dark-purple hair. His red shirt's collar curled around his head, "Are you here to battle the great Norman?"

My voice shook at his overpowering looks, "I-I'm still not sure if I want to battle or if I want to do c-contests."

He laughed and I looked up at him. He was tall. Really tall, "I remember that time in my life when I thought about such things-" he looked at me, "_You're _a beginner, you're a little older than the rest of the beginners."

I nodded my head, "Yeah. I always had an excuse."

"Let's have a battle," said the smiling man, "Just for fun!"

Somehow I was forced into it, and I had _**NO CLUE WHAT TO DO! **_

I started how I thought I should, "Get your game on!" Oh wait... wrong anime, "I mean-LET'S GO!"

Kevin jumped into action and Norman threw a Poke ball. Out came a...a...

"Go! Slaking!"

It was a gorrilla, a really weird looking gorrilla, but I wasn't backing down. It was time once again for

What

Would

Deavan

Do?

I thought it over. Oh, why didn't I ever listen to him rambling on in his room about Pokemon stuff, "Uhh-Kevin, tackle!" I ordered. I looked. Kevin jumped high in the air and tried to hit Slaking, but it just grabbed him lazily and threw him aside. Kevin came flying back to me. Tears began streaming and I jumped to catch him, "No!" I screamed. My hair flew in my face and for the most important moment of this fight, I couldn't see. For some reason I can't explain, I caught him and crashed to the floor.

"Ow." I cried flatly, "That hurt."

Norman helped me up, "It's all right!" he laughed, "I was just giving you a taste of what you're gonna get if you do battles, and you just started. Kevin's expierance level is probably six right now, and mine is fourty-seven. It's absolutely fine for you to lose."

I watched Kevin's lifelessly fidget and turn. A hand fell on my cap and Norman said, "He's a real fighter. If you want to go with contests here's a good plan," I looked up and he continued, "choose a different Pokemon. He's a kind of Pokemon who'll fight to the death, not try to beautiful while doing it."

I was sent to the Pokemon Center, a kind of nurse's office for Pokemon, and I started up to Petalburg Woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"An adventure unfolding, and a story beginning," said a deep voice above me, "and this story is Alexis's-"

"What? Who said that?!" I cried and looked to the sky.

"We find our heroine Allexis Shellwood making her way to the Petalburg Forest-"

"Seriously! Who is that?!"

"But what mysteries lie in the Woods? We'll find out soon!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU A FORTUNE TELLER?" I screamed.

"I am the announcer, and I lost track of Ash Ketchum and had to find someone else, so-"

"GET LOST!" I screeched. That seemed to work, because I heard a long silence. Ash Ketchum? "ASH!" I realized, "I DIDN'T THINK HE WAS REAL!" I began to breath shallowly, "If the good guys are real, then so are the bad ones!"

What was it here? Team Rocket or something, "No, I think it's a little different here… not Team Rocket, but…" I sighed, "I don't remember, but when I do, Kevin-" I put my hand on his head, "We gotta look out for ourselves."

My trembling on the bike's handle bars were growing and growing every second. _What else had the announcer said? Mystery? _I thought, _Mystery-bad. I have to get home, I don't want trouble! _

I raced through town and toward the sign that read "Petalburg Woods."

I could hear the grass and rocks crack below the tires of my bike. It was a bumpy ride and I could hear Kevin's groans from the carrier's basket, "O-O-Oh h-h-h-h-hush up y-you!" I bumpily ordered.

I began to talk to Kevin and somehow we began to laugh about the most counter intuitive topics. Like airline food, what is up with that stuff? No, I was just kidding about that, but we did talk about KeonieCopper behind her back, and Phineas and Ferb quotes.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. We're gonna be fish!"

"Mudkip?"

_ Oh yeah, fish don't exist here _I thought _but what does? _I kept thinking about this until I finally had to call it quits for a second.

"I-am-WAY-to tired!" I screamed as I plopped on the forest dirt, "Who knew being a trainer could be so-so-so TIRING," I spat, "I haven't got this much exercise since Dad got that knew weight-lifting thing.

"Mud-MudKIIIIPPPP" Kevin cried. I frowned and began to translate. In Mudkip language, that was probably, "I want FOOOOOOOOD"

"You just ate!" I cried as I put a bagel in my mouth.

"How selfish."

I turned my head to the bush that the voice had come from. "Oh my goodness! THERE ARE MAGICAL TALKING BUSHES HERE TOO??" Hey, you have to admit, after everything that had happened to me, it could happen.

But thankfully it didn't. A young and equally as slender body popped out of the bush, "Sorry," said the girl.

This girl looked about Deaven's age. She had short, pink hair pulled in two pigtails. Her blue eyes sparkled behind her movie-star sunglasses. She wore a green T-shirt and camo capris.

"Uh… it's okay?" I came to say, "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SELFISH?"

She pointed to Kevin, who now held my bagel between his teeth, "Your Mudkip was hungry and you refused to feed him. That's bad parenting."

"_Kevin's _not my child," I sniffed.

We formed two glares against each other and she talked once more, "You're a beginner and you're about my brother's age. What's up with that?"

I sighed, "I was busy." _Yeah, busy with my Science Exams… _I thought.

"Right," she sat down beside me without being asked, "I was just heading to meet my brother, I just became a trainer today and we thought we should meet, but I'm lost."

"Mm?" I wasn't paying any attention. I was trying to get my stupid bagel back! I pulled and pulled. Who knew that a Pokemon's mouth could be so strong, "Give-me-back-my-BAGEL" I cried.

"Hello?" said the girl, "What's your name?"

"Alexis," I replied as I pulled my bagel.

"Great. I'm Sarah. Would you mind if I tag along with you since I'm lost?"I stopped pulling and look straight at her, "Sorry to bust your bubble, but I know about this world as much as toast does."

"Which is why you need me."

I thought about her words carefully. It was true I needed a companion, Kevin's language only consisted of one word and I needed a better, more talkative road buddy. And I was a clueless monkey here. So I found myself saying-

"Sure, why not?"

She sighed in relief, "Great."

I shifted up, since my bagel had been lost in Kevin's stomach. "We're going, so Sarah, come on!"

As soon as I flung my leg around the bike, another rustling in the bushes began, "Don't tell me you have a twin!" I cried.

"No, that would be a wild Pokemon."

"Oh…," I paused, "WHAT?"

"Really, come on, do you have a mind tumor or something?"

"Uh… _no._"

"'Kay."

Our mysterious Pokemon popped out and stood in front of us. "Whismur?" said the tiny Pokemon. Whismur was a light shade of purple and specks of yellow on his ears and feet.

"Fight it!" Sarah screamed in my ear.

"Why me?" I screeched back.

"You're older!"

"You're more experienced!"

"JUST DO IT! I'LL GUIDE YOU!"

"UGH! FINE!"

She calmed down, "Grab an empty Pokeball!" I obeyed and pulled out a the red and gray ball.

"Now fight it with Kevin!"

Blood rushed to my head at the sudden command. I was scared and my knees were shaking like mad. "G-Go Kevin!"Kevin stepped forward and smirked evilly. I could tell there were a lot of things that he was thinking about doing, but he patiently waited for my command.

"Uh…" I began running attacks through my head, although it didn't help one bit, because Whismur was already running toward Kevin with intense speed.

"KEVIN DODGE!" I found myself saying.

"Alexis," Sarah started, "Use his Hydro Pump."

"What?"

"It's a power. Do it!"

"U-um," I stuttered, "HYDRO PUMP!"

Kevin jumped in the air and moved his eyes toward the target. I quoted Star Wars beneath my breath, "Stay on target, stay on target…" A blast of forceful water was shot from Kevin's mouth and moved Whismur against the tree.

"Wow," Sarah commented, "That-was-the most powerful Hydro Pump I've ever seen in my life," she turned to me, "You still need practice. Now catch that sucker and let's go!"

I sighed. My Pokemon had more experience than I did… bad… but I pulled out the empty ball and threw it toward Whismur.

"You're really lucky this Whismur wasn't that experienced or you would get hit so hard!" Sarah said. I groaned at her enthusiasm toward my beginner level, but right now I needed to concentrate on the Poke ball that was now tossing and turning.

It set and I knew I had added one more Pokemon to my collection. Sarah and I got on our bikes and began to ride off.

"And as Alexis and Sarah ride off, a whole new world is in front of them," said the familiar voice.

"UGH!" I cried as the announcer returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon

"Hey Alexis," said Sam. I smiled brightly at his perfect face. I was back at the office, and he was smiling brightly, "Where's Deaven?" he asked.

"Oh-you know-doing whatever little brothers do," I replied shyly. "Hey do I look alright?" he asked.

I thought he was joking. He was an angel in my perspective, but I kept this to myself, "You look fine, why?"

"Oh, my girlfriend's coming in a bit."

I stared in his face. So happy and joyful, he must like this girl a lot. _One day, I wish he would care for me like that _I thought. I held in my tears. _Sam… _

His joy carved the sorrow in my heart, but a few weeks later, when his girlfriend broke up with him, he was sad and I was happy. Why couldn't we both be sad? Or happy.

_Sam…_

_Sam…_

"SAM!" I woke with a start. Sarah and Kevin looked intently on my opened eyes and we just sat there like the whole world had stopped. Sitting there made me realize that we weren't in the forest anymore. Now I remember, we had slept over at the Pokemon Center we found.

"Who's Sam? You've been saying his name a lot," Sarah commented. Red danced around my face, showing my embarrassment, "How many times?"

"Five," Sarah replied, "So who is he?"

"Some guy…"

_Yeah, some guy who I love more than my life, _I thought.

"Some guy who is in love with you?" Sarah persisted.

I frowned and gave her a glare that shut her up. I pulled Kevin off my bunk and placed him gently on the ground. I stepped out of bed and began to get dressed, "Sarah, where is your brother?"

"Oh you aren't getting rid of me that easily. We said we'd meet today, here, at the Pokemon Center." she giggled, "You're gonna love him, he's much better than this _Sam._"

"Shut up," I said icily.

I spent the day at the Pokemon Center, watching all who enter Nurse Joy's dominion. I was too tired from yesterday's bike ride to do anything but sit around and watch Sarah prance around me as she commented, "Come on Alexis, you lazy bum! We should go train our Pokemon!"

"Train them to do what?" I spat, "Stupid Pokemon tricks?" I giggled at my somewhat lame attempt to lighten the mood, but looking at Sarah's icy glare I realized I had done something terribly wrong.

"They-aren't-stupid!" she growled, "You are so inexperienced it's not funny! You train so you get better! Practice makes perfect!" she smiled.

"Practice makes you tired," I replied soullessly. I looked over to Kevin who was sipping on my soda, "I have a head ache, hold on."

I walked over to Nurse Joy and asked, "Do you have any Advil?"

"Advil?" asked Nurse Joy's musical voice, "What's that?"

"You know, Advil," I said, "Medicine? Pain killer?"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed and realized that Advil probably didn't even exist here. What a world, does it even have a pain killer? PokeAdvil? No… probably not. I walked back sorrowfully and returned to my laze versus training conversation with Sarah, "Sarah, if you want to train, that's great, but I still have to think of a name for Whismur."

"Why do they need names?" Sarah asked.

"Cause Pokemon names are stupid!"

Sarah was suddenly taken aback at my insult and gasped, "You-You jerk!"

I smiled happily. I annoy all ten-year-olds! Deaven and Sarah were somewhat alike: obviously both hated me, they adore Pokemon, both are ten, and they have stupid voices that remind me of what everyone thinks mice's voices sound like.

"Look," I said, "I'm sorry, okay? I just am _not _traveling with a Pokemon that sounds like a detergent brand name!" I began to think while Sarah blabbed on about _respecting _Pokemon's names and how being a trainer means not to laze around all day. Like I care, I was thinking about Whismur's name.

"And you have to work at it-"

"Unnamed! Come out! I need to think of a name for you!" I cried as I threw the ball. The Whismur I had caught jumped out, hopped up next to Kevin, pushed him off the sofa, and began to drink my soda that he was drinking.

"Hey!" I cried as I came to Kevin's aid, "You can't do that!"

"Whismur," Unnamed said A-Matter-A-Fact-ally, "Whismur. Whis-Whismur."

"Okay," I sighed, "I have no idea what you just said, but by your attitude I can tell you're a girl."

Whismur nodded snootily and I thought of all the names that came to my head. Hot Pants, Soda-Stealer, Jerky-Mcjerksalot, Sassy-wait…

"Sassy," I said, "I don't really care if you like that name or not, it's yours."

Sarah began to giggle hysterically, "Sassy, that's a good one."

There _had _to be something wrong with Pokemon-world people's sense of humor, cause _that _wasn't funny. Or maybe it was just her ten-year-old common sense, so I had to say something, but for some reason I didn't need to say anything, "That wasn't funny at all," said a male voice behind me.

"Whit!" Sarah cried, "How are you?"

"Better than you," said the male behind me. I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer and turned toward Sarah's brother.

It was strange that "_Whit_" didn't look a thing like Sarah. He had dark, dark blue hair and dark, dark blue eyes to match. He wore Elvis-style sunglasses that half-covered those deep eyes. I guess sunglasses had to be in the family or something, but nothing he said or did would ever make me forget Sam. _Never gonna happen_.

"What are _you _staring at?" Whit spat.

"I don't know," I replied sarcastically, "The fact that YOU'RE RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

"You're my age and you're just a beginner. Care to explain?"

I looked at him incredulously, "How can you people tell??"

He pushed up his sunglasses and looked down at my Pokemon, "Small, uninvolved, there are only two, and even if you were just starting with a clean slate so you could catch more Pokemon, you have that hopelessly-lost look about you," he nodded toward Sarah, "like her."

I glared, "'Hopelessly-_lost_ look about you'" I quoted, "You're kidding, look who got us here, jerk!"

"Getting you here doesn't matter," he stared at my Pokemon fighting over my soda, "_They _do. Really, how experienced are they, Sarah."

"5 points, maybe," she replied.

He coughed and began to laugh loudly, "I hope you plan on training those two or you won't end up as anything in this world."

_Yeah, that's the point _I thought, but I replied differently, "Fine! I will go train if it'll shut you two up!"

The two of them began to talk and exclude me from the conversation, so I, sorrowfully, went to the woods to train.

That was going to be one funny experience.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Training was a new experience for me. In life, I had always been told "Practice makes perfect" but with nothing to practice, it didn't really mean much. Sometimes I wished I had a talent to practice, but it just never came to me or I quit everything my parents forced me into. Like piano, ballet, baseball, and soccer. They all ended catastrophically, so I only tried to do any of them once. Maybe I needed more persistence or whatever, but the point was, I had never tried something so long that I needed to practice. So, yes, it was new to me.

"Kevin!" I cried, "Try your Hydro Pump on that tree!"

Kevin planted his feet well in the ground and squinted his eyes at the _rock_? Sassy was laying on a rock lazily and didn't even notice Kevin had switched targets to her rock! I smiled, but obviously Kevin hadn't quite let go Sassy's actions this morning. I sighed and guessed that all Pokemon needed to be in balance, so I prepared to stop Kevin, but it was far too late.

Water blasted out of Kevin's mouth and headed toward Sassy. I began to make a run for the rock. If it hit, all team work would be lost. That is never good.

I jumped in front of Sassy, my arms outreached for an attack. I closed my eyes and prepared for a good old fashioned soak, and boy, did I get it.

Hydro Pump felt odd. A forceful wave hit my body and a sudden, cold feeling overtook my senses. Water flew throughout my hair and flooded my eyes. Now would the perfect time to cry, no one could tell, but something stopped me.

"Looks like you're having fun," said Whit's voice. I groaned and all our heads turned toward the tree Kevin was _supposed _to hit, where Whit walked out from behind. He began to laugh annoyingly, "You know, somehow I don't think you were out here long enough to get _that _hot."

I grimaced, "Great. Mr. I'm-So-Perfect-Everyone-Adore-Me is here, just what I need," I finished breathlessly. I sheepishly turned toward Sassy and smiled. She just looked back at me as if I were mad, but she nodded. I had finally gained her approval.

And then my gaze turned into and angry one as I stared at Kevin, "You had to do it," I spat, "We could've gotten that stupid blue-haired dork if you hit the tree!"

"I resent that." Whit replied lifelessly.

"Oh, would you just-"

"Shut up? No, I don't think I will."

I frowned and pointed toward the Pokemon Center, "Leave."

"Wow, one word, we're _really_ communicating," Whit replied as he walked away, "I have better things to do then watch you screw up."

I continued to train with both Kevin and Sassy. I tried team attacks, single attacks, attacks in mid-air, defenses, everything in the book. Sassy made an effort just to be rude, since she didn't want to give up her striding personality, but she obeyed most of the time. Like that gym leader had said, Kevin _was _a fighter. He fought long after Sassy had given up and returned to her Pokeball, and soon, I was tiring as well.

"Kevin, it's lunch time." I said weakily, "Let's take a breather."

"MUD!" Kevin barked, which in Mudkip language was, "NO!"

"But-"

"Mud-Mudkip-Mud-MUDKIP!" which in Mudkip language was, "If you won't do anything to prove that stupid guy wrong, I will!"

I sighed and pulled out Kevin's ball, "You're stopping and that's final."

Before he could do anything I had already sent him into his ball. Poor guy, wanting to fight so badly, and I stopped him, but you gotta eat.

Kevin didn't look at me once during lunch. I really didn't care, I had more pressing issues. I had to eat lunch with Sarah and her stupid brother who annoyed me by reviewing everything that had happened at my training practice to the point where he had gone.

"Would you quit it?" I spat.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Is that like your catch phrase, cause it's pretty lame."

We frowned at each other while poor Sarah glanced back and forth between us, "Um, Alexis, I need to tell you something."

My gaze didn't leave Whit's, "What?" I asked. Whit smirked as Sarah replied, "Whit's coming with us."

"WHAT?" I screeched, "THEN HAVE A HAPPY LIFE! I'M OUTTA HERE!" I stormed out of the restaurant we were eating at.

I couldn't believe it. That stupid maniac always getting in my way, mocking me, and even the thought of him traveling with me was too much to bear. Kevin and Sassy followed my marching carefully behind me.

But really, Sarah could tell that I didn't like her, why in the world would she even THINK ABOUT PUTTING ME UP WITH HIM! THE NERVE

I walked into the town and began to walk around. We passed through crowds of people in front of shop doors. A poster stopped me.

**POKEMON CONTEST TODAY**

**FEATURING 2 NATION-WIDE CHAMPION**

**COMING HOME FROM JOHTO FOR THE FIRST TIME**

**MAY AND DREW**

"May," I breathed, "Where I heard that name before?" and then I remembered. Deaven had a friend who would always talk about how Drew and May should be a couple. Bruce was his name, what a joker.

"OMG-don't you think May and Drew are the cutest couple??" said a giggling girl beside me. Wow, how ironic, "Yes; I suppose." I replied. She gasped as another character stepped toward the poster, "What? They didn't put MY name on there?" said the voice.

I turned and gasped at the fashion disaster that lay in front of me. The girl next to me giggled, "Harvey!"

"The name's _Harley_," Harley replied. He wore a cactus looking outfit. It looked stupid!

"You look stupid!" I cried.

Harley sniffed and walked away. I walked away from the poster and walked toward the contest place-thing-whatever.

I bought ticket, sat down in one of seats, and got ready for the first contest I'd ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people of Earth! WhiteQueen on KeonieCopper11's account here! Thanks for reading this far, cause there are about a million other stories with the same plot line. So, thanks! And anyway, here we go, I suppose…**

"Hello everyone!" said the over-pepped announcer lady, "And welcome to Rustboro's own Pokemon Contest!" I grabbed my hand rests tensely and began to run everything I knew about Pokemon Contests in my head. A flashback came to mind.

I was watching Deaven, since our parents were out, and he was, of course, watching Pokemon. The episode was about Pokemon Contests, and all I remember was characters spinning around, throwing Poke balls, and yelling stupid things like, "Torchic! Spotlight!"

"WHOAH! AWESOME!" Deaven screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Power-and-thing-and-Drew!"

"Uh… 'kay?"

And then the flashback ended and I was back listening to the announcer blabbing on and on about stuff I didn't care about. _Bla, bla, bla who cares? Just start already! _I thought. Thankfully, they did start.

"And to get you all pumped for today's show," the announcer started, "We have a Nationally-ranked contest here. Please welcome Harley!"

My skin began to crawl as Harley ran out. To me he looked like a green dot, considering where I was in the audience, but the big screen above the stage turned on and you could see cactus-man waving both hands around like and idiot.

Three girls next to me stood up, held out a sign with a picture of Harley on it, and screamed, "WE LOVE YOU HARLEY!"

I looked at them in disgust as they sat down. They began to squeal when Harley began blowing kisses, while I just twisted my face.

"Go," Harley began as he jumped in the air, "Cacturne!"

A poke ball flew to the ground and released a Cacturne.

Cacturne looked menacing and overpowering. He looked a bit like Harley's outfit except with scarier eyes and a mouth that looked like it had been made from coal. Every dark hole of his mouth formed an evil smirk, and right then I promised myself that I would never get a Cacturne ever.

"Cacturne! Sunny Day!" Harley commanded.

Cacturne began to glow and a beam of light shot out from him and to the sun seen from the window above the stage. The beam came back from the sun, stronger and bigger this time, and Cacturne began to spin inside the light. The beam of light disconnected from the sun and became a circle around the spinning Cacturne.

The audience was hushed by the beauty of the spinning circular object, now making a dent in the stage floor. Cacturne suddenly stopped and the circle burst into sparkles of light going throughout the audience.

A sparkle fell into my hand and then disappeared within my skin. It felt awesome. The audience clapped unstoppably and the fan girls screeched, "HARLEY! YOU ROCK!"

I grimaced.

"That was amazing!" the announcer commented excitedly, "Let's see what our judges have to say."

The spotlight flew to the three judges sitting patiently for their comments to be heard. _So, these guys must be like American Idol! _I thought. It wasn't at all. They were too nice or Harley was too awesome for his own good.

"That was beautiful," Nurse Joy began, "Your Cacturne knew exactly what you wanted it to do. Incredible team work!"

"Remarkable!" said some chubby guy. Man of few words…or one word…

"That was wonderful! It's so great to have you back Harley," said the third judge.

Harley was satisfied and walked off. Then it began.

Bunches of random extras did the same thing Harley did. The showed off their Pokemon's powers. Over and over the audience was hushed and awed by the powers. That was no exception for me. All their powers were always incredibly overpowering over me. It was an amazing feeling.

"Now everyone please give a warm welcome to another Nationally-ranked coordinator Drew!" the announcer said.

A green-haired, green-eyed kid silently walked out as a thousand girls began screaming and chanting his name. He looked into the camera, which showed all over the audience, and grimaced, "Hey May, I know you're drooling, so please get a tissue."

A girl's screech could be heard all around the auditorium, "DREEEEEWW!" he smirked and walked toward the arena, "Sucker." he said.

"Go! Rosalia!" he cried without a single jump. He through the ball and out popped Rosalia.

Rosalia was a green Pokemon with three spikes poking out of his head and had roses for hands. His eyes gleamed with excitement and his mouth curled. A professional had just been let out of it's poke ball.

"Rosalia, bullet seed the ground!"

Rosalia turned down and seed began to fly from it's roses on the ground. The force was so strong it pushed Rosalia high into the air.

"Rosalia, Petal Dance!"

Rosalia made a cross with his body and petals began to fly from Rosalia's roses in a peaceful tornado around him. The petals flew faster and faster around Rosalia and the current of air got stronger and stronger.

I just sat on the edge of my seat, mouth agape, watching with wide eyes wondering what Drew was planning to do.

"Shadow ball, Rosalia!"

A dark ball suddenly formed from within the petals and got bigger and bigger until it exceeded the hurricane and blasted all the petals in different directions as the shadow ball burst as well.

Dark sparkles and colorful bits of petal fell down from the sky as Rosalia landed.

The audience applauded with out end and the judges gushed about the thrilling feeling that had taken over _all _of us.

Drew smirked and walked off, and the announcer bounced out.

"Wasn't that fun? We have the last Nationally-Ranked coordinator and then our intermission. So here she is, our Hoen sweetheart, May!"

May stepped on the stage. Finally, the only character I actually knew. Who could forget her red-and-white outfit, her brown hair, and her blue eyes. She gave a big smile into the camera, "Hi everybody! Hi Drew, _you _can stop drooling now."

"Go! Combusken!" May called as she threw her Poke ball.

Combusken had the beak of a chicken and the body of a-a-a thing! It was red-and-yellow and had a nice looking pair of eyes. Out of all the Pokemon I had seen today, Combusken had to be my favorite!

"Combusken use Dig!"

Combusken went deep into the ground and couldn't be seen.

"Do the thing we practiced!"

We were all in wonder about that one. None of us new what she had been practicing, so we all were in suspense, but one by one, parts of the ground were broken. Obviously broken by some sort of fighting move, well, from what I heard from the people behind me.

A huge flame of fire flew throughout the holes in the ground and I finally saw what May had done. She ordered Combuken to make like a pearler-beadish sort of thing. Combusken had made holes in the ground in a picture of a huge smiley face and then lit it up so everyone could see it.

_Very clever. _I thought to myself.

"Ta-daaaaaa!" May said with a finish. We all clapped loudly, I the loudest.

"We're gonna take a break and count up the results for the finals of this contest," said the announcer, "See ya reeeeeeal soon!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yey!! My **_**first**_** review for this story! Thank you Lina Destin! **

"Welcome back!" said the announcer, "We have the results for the Semi Finals! And here we go!"

6 places were set on the TV and I stared up as one picture of a random person was set on one of the places. May was next on the board. It seemed like she would face the random guy. Next, Drew's picture flew on the board. Then, a random person who would be facing him. Then Harley's picture, and one other random extra who I really didn't care about.

"May verses Harry!" the announcer announced. (Wow, the announcer announced… that was funny…)

May stepped out from the doorway on the left and walked out onto the stage. She waited patiently as "Harry" stepped out from the other side. She looked confident and was smiling brightly to the audience, while Harry looked scared of the professional he was about to face.

"Skitty! Come on out!" May called as she threw her ball.

"Z-Zubat!" Harry stuttered.

It was no competition. May won in two graceful steps before Zubat could even do anything. They were so quick she won in about five seconds. But she used Sing, which put Zubat to sleep, and then a very powerful and yet graceful Tackle, which knocked Zubat out almost immediately.

The judges made comments, and yet May still won. They both walked off, one feeling great, and the other feeling sick.

I felt sorry for Harry. I knew what is was like to be scared of a professional. Like when I faced Norman back in Petalburg City. I got one attack in and that big gorilla threw Kevin aside as if he were nothing. That's how Harry must've been feeling.

"Drew versus Sherridan!"

This match lasted a bit longer, not much. Instead of being afraid of the professional, Sherridan was in love with him. She was blushing through the whole thing and just didn't think straight.

"Go! Flygon!" Drew called.

"Marill, do your thing!"

Flygon was a larger scale of a green-and-red dragonfly while Marill was a bloated, blue rat. You can tell which one's better.

"Doesn't look like much of a match." Whit's voice commented, "With Drew you can never tell."

Drew and Sherridan began fighting just as I jerked my head to see Whit. He had taken the place of one of Harley's fan girls, and honestly, I wished the fan girls were back.

"Oh," I said snootily, "_Hi" _

"Hello yourself," he sighed, "I need you to come with us."

I coughed, "Why?"

"My sister is really attached to you, and with our mom gone-" he paused. I looked into his eyes and saw sadness, "Your mom's dead, isn't she?" my voice cracked.

He coughed uncomfortably, "Yeah-so to her, your like her mom, and you please have to just deal with me making fun of you, got it?"

I stared back down to see Drew smiling brightly. It would seem he had won, "Got it." I replied. Two boys had just won. Both Whit and Drew. My goodness, I couldn't comprehend the mistake I had just made, but Whit's story was… just sad.

"I lost my parents too," I finally confided, "And now I have a mom that's not even mine, but thinks she's mine."

"How'd that happen?" Whit asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That only makes me more interested."

"It's a pretty long story."

"We've got time," Whit said as he nodded toward Harley about to go into action.

"You don't have the courage to hear what I'm about to tell you."

Whit began to laugh, "I faced three legendary Pokemon; I think I can handle this story."

I sighed, but I began to tell Whit everything from Sam to the Magic Hole to the Pokemon World to where I was now. He just watched my every movement as I told the story with great interest, as if he were watching my heart beat fast. I was nervous, if he didn't believe me, well, there goes any chance of friendship.

"Well, I believe you're from another world," Whit laughed as he laid back in his chair, "Now this Sam character isn't near as handsome as I, but I will forgive you for your lack of judgment in men."

"So you believe me?" I inquired.

"I can't believe it, but I think I do believe you."

I sighed in relief and stared back down at Harley who had just won, "I'm glad." I finally confided, "You're the first one in this world to hear the story, and it feels good to get it out."

Then Whit asked something very strange, "Tell me about Sam."

"Uh, _why_?"

"He seems to calm you down and you seem to be freaking out, am I correct?"

I sighed and began to describe everything I knew about Sam, and it was going great. Whit was right, he calms me down. Well, it was going great until, "-and now I'll never see him again, because I'm in a different world!!" I couldn't help it. I began to sob.

"Shh," Whit ordered, "They're about to start the Finals."

I stared up at the board. It seemed that Drew and Harley would face each other, then the winner would face May.

"Ha," Whit said, "May's hot."

"Shut up!" I replied as I slapped his arm.

"I'm only human!"

Drew and Harley stepped forward, and once again, Whit interrupted my concentration on the match, "Your brother Deaven sounds cool."

I looked at him like he were the Mad Hatter himself, wishing me a Merry Happy Unbirthday, "No-he-is-not!"

"I'll take your word for it."

"OOO! Are you guys like, on a date??" Sarah's voice said from the other side of me.

"WHAT?" we replied in unison, "NO WAY!"

"Oh, well, it looks like you are, considering how close you're sitting together." Sarah replied. We looked down and realized Sarah was right. We had inched closer to each other so I could whisper the story to him, and we hadn't inched back. We quickly did and then began to argue with Sarah how it _hadn't been like that_.

She finally agreed, and before we knew it, Drew had won, and he was facing May.

"So are you going to be a coordinator or do gym battles?" Sarah inquired.

"I don't know," I replied solemnly, "I haven't made up my mind."

"Do both." Whit answered, "It doesn't matter, so do both."

"Um, okay." I replied, "So what do you two do?"

They stared at each other and laughed, "I'm going to be a movie star, so I'm not doing anything, I'm trying to get noticed," Sarah replied.

"And I'm doing gym battles." Whit said.

I sighed, and looked back down to the battle, "We should go, May VS Drew battles always take forever," Whit said.

"Fine," Sarah and I replied in unison. We stood up and walked out, ready to start a new adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Where and when's the next contest?" I asked the Rustboro Nurse Joy. She stared at me. I sighed, "And I need you to enter me for gym battles as well, happy?"

"Let me see your Pokedex." said Nurse Joy with her hand open. I struggled to find my 'dex within my backpack, but I did eventually find it, and I handed it to Joy. She smiled and put it in some odd machine. It began to beep and I jumped back in surprise, "What's wrong with my Pokedex?"

I heard some _annoying _boy behind me laugh, "Nothing, you dork!"

I turned, "I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

I grimaced and turned back to Joy. "All righty then," she said, "you're all set. There's actually a contest not far from here. In Dewford town, but you'll need to get Mr. Briney to get you there."

"Thank you!" I said. I walked back and punched the back of Whit's head, "Idiot. You embarrassed me!"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Quit it! You know, your what my uncle would call-"

"Shh, _she's_ coming." He prepared to hit me, but stopped dead a one inch away from my arm. "What?" I whispered. He sighed as Sarah approached, "Nothing."

You see, Whit and I had made an agreement that whenever Sarah was around, we wouldn't argue. It's hard to do, and we do slip up sometimes, but all-in-all we're trying to muzzle ourselves and that's what counts.

"Hey guys! Here," Sarah said as she handed us bottled lemonade. I thanked her graciously while Whit only gave a weary smile. I elbowed him the gut and he thanked her as well. Sarah looked doubtfully at both of us, and I quickly changed the subject, "So, what am I supposed to do first?"

"Train." Whit answered.

"No-she goes to the gym!" Sarah argued.

"She's not ready." Whit commented in a hushed voice.

I watched as the two argued over what I should do. I spoke up as soon as the two paused, "I think I'm ready, and Kevin's raring to go." I did my best attempt of an Emma-Thompson smile at the two, "I'm ready!"

Whit scowled, "You only have two, weak Pokemon. You're not ready."

My smile faded and I stuck out my tongue, "I'll prove I can beat the gym leader!" I stood up and ran toward the door yelling over my shoulder, "You'll see!" I walked out the door of the Pokemon Center and started on my way to the gym.

I shoved my way through other people and ran through streets of the town. I came to a corner and as I was about to turn, Whit appeared from an alley. "You aren't getting past me!" he barked.

"Why?!" I cried.

"You-aren't-ready!"

"She is!" Sarah broke out from beside me. I jumped, "When did you-"

"Nevermind that," Sarah said as she pulled out one of her Pokeballs, "I see where this is heading. Come on Alexis."

I nodded and pulled out Kevin's Pokeball, "Kevin, go!"

"Go! Skitty!" Sarah cried.

Whit scowled, "Go! Zigzagoon!"

The three Pokemon appeared from our balls and positioned themselves correctly for a battle. I stared at Sarah, "Thanks." I whispered.

She smiled in return, "Don't worry, Whit can be such a fuddy-duddy about people he cares about." I twitched. Okay, two things wrong here. Fuddy-duddy? Oldest word ever. Two, "people he cares about." Bad, very, very bad.

"I hope you're talking about you." I spat.

"Oh, of course I am."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope. Now get your head in the game!"

I turned toward "the game" and stared dismally at Whit's "Zigzagoon". It wasn't terribly menacing, but it had a tail. A SCARY TAIL! OOOO! It was brown and white in a zig-zaggy form. (Surprising, right?)

Sarah's Skitty was much different. It was like a cat, except goofier looking.

"Kevin! Hydro Pump!" My acid voice said, piercing the silence between the three of us. Kevin jumped high in the air and began to aim at Zigzagoon. Meanwhile, Zigzagoon was bracing itself for Kevin's attack and failed to notice Skitty race in and shoot fire with its tail. Zigzagoon shot back to Whit as Kevin's Hydro Pump came out fast and furiously, giving Zigs a double hurting.

We both stood silently as we watched Whit murmur something to Zigzagoon. It was good to see that Whit _had _a heart. With a jerk like him, you can never be sure. "Go." Sarah whispered, "While he's preoccupied." I nodded and flew into a rushed run.

I grasped air with my fists with every step ahead. My senses were heightened and everything was unusually clear. I passed Whit and Zigzagoon with an odd expression on my face. As I ran, I could hear Whit's shouts of furry growing closer, and with every intensely large volume change, my steps quickened until even I couldn't see them.

Still Whit's voice rang out throughout my head, and I was getting tired, but there it was, the gym. I closed my eyes and smiled through my gritted teeth. I was tired though, so very tired. The steps were so close, but Whit was too.

I was so happy, I had made it to the staircase. I ran toward them, and--

Tripped.

I fell fast toward the cement ground. All I remember was thinking how much it would hurt, and then I was weightless. Something was snaked around me. Arms, maybe. I turned to see Whit holding me from behind.

My breathing slowed and I sighed in relief, "Thanks." I suddenly realized what I was doing and pushed my way out of Whit's sickening arms, "Weirdo." I sniffed. He scowled as I laid myself on the steps.

I guess there's once in a lifetime where bronze and brains fight together to reach a common goal. That was one of them. Too bad both my mind and muscle are UNCOOL AND WEAK!

I shakily stood up as Sarah showed up with Kevin, "You left him."

"Oh, whoops." I said as I scooped up Kevin, "Sorry, won't happen again. As long as _some people _keep their cool when I make a decision." Whit scowled (again) "I wouldn't need to if you made _good _decisions."

"You're a dork."

"You're a child!" Whit scoffed.

"YOU'RE BOTH CHRILDREN!" Sarah screeched.

Whit and I exchanged Oh-whoops-we-broke-a-promise looks. Although, Sarah looked as if it didn't matter. I took that as an apology and without a single word walked up the staircase. "You're _still _doing this?!" Whit exasperatedly asked.

"…" (Hey, I said without a word!)

Even with every contradicting comment from Whit, I stepped inside.

Sarah and Whit came in, Whit coming in with a grudging defeat, and followed me toward my challenge.

"What are you doing here again?" said a feminine voice from farther within the gymnasium. _Again? What-_ I asked myself. _Oh… _I answered myself _Whit… _

"My frie-my _acquaintance _apparently wants to battle you," Whit droned, "She's not ready, but, apparently I have no say in the matter." A young looking woman walked out. Her brown hair was pulled in an odd fashion like everyone else's, she wore a blue dress, pink tights, and blue pumps. She looked like she was from the seventies, but I wasn't going to be the first to say so.

"Interesting," she replied as she looked me over, "Cute girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Whit, Sarah, and I screeched in unison.

"Guess I hit a tender spot."

_Oh, she is __**getting it now**__._I thought to myself. I glared at the woman as she introduced herself as Roxanne. A tough battle, an author too lazy to write the battle in this chapter, and a whole bunch rock-type Pokemon lay ahead, but I wasn't about to give Whit the satisfaction that he was right. Never.

**See? I am lazy! This chapter took forever… I hope I didn't sound stupid when she was running, that would be bad… anywaaaaays… Review, please, and if it's about how lazy I am, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. Okay, thanks for reading this far, hope I don't sound like a dork!**

**-WhiteQueen on KeonieCopper's account.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quick note: Lina Destin, your answers to your questions are in the review stands.**

My feet drifted as I followed the gym leader. It's scary how confidence can slip through your hands in a matter of seconds. Now I was feeling regret, despair, and there was a growing pit in my stomach. I was beginning to shift on Whit's side, step by step.

"What's wrong?" Sarah inquired. I snapped out of my concentration on the gym leader's shoes and stropped, "Nothing."

Now was time for another edition of…

What

Would

Deaven

Do?

I stepped on the platform and counted the shimmering Pokeballs on the gym leader's belt as she walked away. Six. I felt my balls. Two. The odds were stacking up against me. I didn't just hate Whit now. I _loathed _him.

I looked at my opponent from the other end and shakily grabbed Sassy's ball.

"Go Geodude!" said Roxanne.

"Go Geo-I mean-" I stuttered. Whit began laughing hysterically until Sarah elbowed him in the gut. With red still fuming on my cheeks, I tried again, "Go, Sassy!"

Sassy looked at the floating rock with arms. I breathed in. Maybe, by chance, I would never breath out, go to the hospital, and not be able to battle.

No such luck, self-consciously, I let it out and stood my ground.

"Sassy," I started, "I believe in you and-"

The announcer cut into my heartfelt speech and declared, "The match between trainer Alexis," he coughed as I thought _Wow, I don't even get __**the **__trainer Alexis… _he continued, "And the gym leader, Roxanne will now begin. First to win four matches wins."

I began to shout in my head _SHE GOT A THE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

As I was thinking of how stupid the announcer was, Roxanne made her first move.

"Geodude!" she cried as she flung her fist in the air, "Tackle!"

I counter intuitively tried to imitate her, "Sassy," I began as I flung _my_ fist in the air. I must've done something wrong, because Whit started cracking up.

I was getting _so sick of this guy_. Chuckle, chuckle this, sarcastic comment that, push-the-sunglasses-up-like-Elvis here, make an annoying accusion there.

"BEAT-UP-ANNOYING-GUY-ATTACK!" I screeched. Everyone stared at me, even the Pokemon like I was from Mars, (Whit looked at me normally, like I was from Mars…figures…) but Sassy understood, or at least I hoped she did, she had done it so many times with Kevin.

She rushed at Geodude and made horrifically powerful hits on Geo with her delicate head. Hardcore stuff man, hardcore stuff.

Geodude surprisingly fell to the ground, but all Whit did was yell at me, "Alexis, you idiot, do you know what you've just done?!"

I stared at him in dismay as he continued, "Sure you've beaten one guy, but you put your Pokemon in a stage of fatigue, and you still have five more opponents to beat!"

I looked at Sassy while she was dizzily making circles with her feet. Whit was right.

"I'll bring out Kevin then." I said.

"To take on all the others? Alexis, it'll be at least four matches until your Whismur's okay," he breathed, "You can't lose any of those matches either or it's over! You weren't ready fo-"

"I can do it, you nerd!"

With that I dismissively returned Sassy to her Pokeball and brought out Kevin. I must've looked nervous, I was nervous, THE WHOLE TIME I WAS AGAINST THIS LEADER I WAS NERVOUS! I was shaking, my knees were buckling, and all I was thinking about was how much I wished I had listened to Whit in the first place!

I closed my eyes and breathed softly, _Calm down Alexis _I reassured myself _What would Whit be saying if he knew what I was thinking? He'd taunt me, that's what he'd do, so stop shaking like an earthquake and do something right for once in your life! _Best advice I'd ever gotten from myself!

With my feet almost glued to the ground so I wouldn't shake, I hesitantly looked at Roxanne pulling out her second Pokeball in this match. I knew I'd lose this, I just felt it, and nothing could make it better. Cold, losing felt cold, but knowing you were going to lose before your opponent even started, ice. Nothing could make me feel any warmer.

"Go Alexis!"

My ears tingled at the sound of the shout. Slowly, my head turned to Sarah as she shouted again, "You rock, 'Lex!" _Okay, this definitely isn't my school… _I thought to myself. My eyes slurred around my fan club quickly. Sarah was confidently acting like a cheerleader, pom-poms and everything, while Whit was just sitting with eyes closed, like he was sleeping. My gaze returned to Roxanne as she threw the ball.

"ONIX! GO!"

I stared at the red beam from the Pokeball, "And Onix is a…" I couldn't finish my sentence considering there was a HUGE ROCK-SNAKE THIRTY THOUSAND TIMES MY HEIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!! I shivered and screamed, "DODGE FOR YOUR LIFE, KEVIN!!"

"Way to handle it maturely, you dork." Whit scoffed. Sarah whistled, but continued to cheer on. I looked to the group for help, well, to be more specific, I was looking at Sarah, because I _knew _Whit wouldn't help me anymore. "Onix is a rock type, and Kevin's a water type," she finally started, "Water is rock's weakness. Use water attacks, _and _a Pokemon can't use the same attacks forever. Keep dodging them and Onix will run out of attacks."

I nodded. _Much better _I thought.

"_I'm _still here!" Roxanne shouted, "Focus!" with that she ordered Onix to slur and crash toward Kevin and rap in in its tail. Of course I ordered Kevin to dodge, and this pattern went on until I got really bored and screeched, "Kevin, Water Pulse!"

As Kevin began his pulse attack, something swished behind me. I quickly turned to see nothing. Yet again, something swished behind me and before I knew it the thing was swirling around me. My head was turning this way and that, trying to make out the unseen figure. Soon I was surrounded in an unbreakable binding of black and purple lines. They flowed almost like gasses, but when I touched them, my fingers burned and I pulled away. The lines grew thicker and thicker and soon I couldn't see the others.

The lines grew closer and closer to my thighs until there was only an inch between my body and the tube of gasses.

I heard Whit's laugh ring out. That jerk, he was laughing at me! He didn't even know what was going on, and he was still an inconsiderate jerk! The lines swished and swirled around me.

I could barely hear mumbling and suddenly two bangs were made against the tube, but instead of just the tube getting the damage, _I _felt it and toppled back against the back of the tube, and _burned my back_!

I cried out in pain, "AAAAH! THAT HURT!" After a couple more 'Ows' I finally quit and tried to figure out what was happening.

I felt something drop on my head and fall to my feet, so I made an effort to look down without touching the circle. Revive and some sort of health thing. _Well, _I thought, _Thanks for the random blessing… now I'll never be able to use it!_

I closed my eyes and dismissively fell on the side of the circle for no reason, maybe suicide, I wasn't exactly sure, but instead of burning, a hard hit from the other side of the tube hit and the gas broke and the pieces and I crashed to the ground. My eyes were automatically set on the pair of shoes. My eyes slowly climbed up the nicely built hero's body, only to find…

"WHIT!" I screeched, "YOU IDIOT! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

He grimaced, "Wow, _thanks_. That's why I choose to help girls in peril, to be yelled at afterwards." He jumped back in the peanut gallery, where he _belongs_, and I gathered up my weird "gifts from above."

Of course, no one like me can bounce back after that! "Okay, does anyone know WHAT WAS THAT?"

Everyone but Whit shrugged, so I narrowed my eyes to him. He just said simply, "Tell you later."

I exploded, "WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO-" Whit pointed to Onix and Kevin looking at each other. I sighed and returned to the battle.

I was mad, so when I ordered something, Kevin would do it without hesitation, and also the fact that Onix was tired after accompanying Whit in getting me out of the tube also helped so…

"Winner: Trainer Alexis!"

A smile was painted on my face as Onix retreated to its ball. 2/6 were beaten. "Man…" I whispered.

"Graveler, go!"

"Wow, I wonder how it got its name." I commented sarcastically, "Gravel…"

I think this must've been a new recruit to Roxanne's team, because out of all the Pokemon, this one was the easiest. One hit and he was out of there, of course that one hit was Water Pulse, so…

"Yes," I whispered, "If I beat this guy that'll be 4/6, so I would win! Awesomeness! Kevin, all we have to-" and as if on cue, Kevin dropped, "_Wow_, thanks Kevin…"

"Steelix, go!" Roxanne cried.

Steelix was just like Onix, except bigger, _much _bigger. _Time to use my gifts from above, I suppose… _I searched in my pocket and pulled out the health thing, which name escapes me and slipped it into Sassy's ball. I threw the Pokeball out and Sassy appeared, healthy as ever!

Horror struck Whit's face, "But how… Sure, I was expecting it to be okay after a few matches, but not _that _okay!"

I winked and grinned in a I'm-right-you're-wrong way. Then I returned to the battle, "Okay! Sassy-"

"Steelix! Tackle!"

"Sassy! Dodge!"

And so the commands were fulfilled. I was totally clueless about facing a bigger monster than Onix.

"Alexis!" Sarah cried from the side, "Lower its stats!

"What?!"

"Just use Howl!"

I looked at Sassy, unsure, but what did I have to lose? "HOWL!" Sassy opened its mouth and a wave echoed from her mouth and to Steelix. I couldn't see what happened to Steelix, but it weakened, I knew it!

"Sassy," I began, "dig under the ground and make a smiley face with holes!" Hey, I had to use _something _I learned from contests, but something was wrong with my plan-instead of a cheering crowd, I had Steelix. Steelix's tail was stomping everywhere, so Sassy's tunnels were very close to caving in.

She didn't make the entire smiley. Just half of it, but it would have to do, "Sassy, ice beam it through the holes!" I shouted. A smile crossed my face as I looked at what Steelix was on top of. One of the holes.

Ice flew out of the holes and hit Steelix exceedingly hard. Steelix flew back and hit the ceiling. It lay there for a second, and I realized what was about to happen. Steelix was going to fall on the tunnels and crush my Whismur!

My feet began to move to the holes. My pace quickened, and before I knew it, I was in a hassled run. I jumped into one of the holes and looked around the tunnel. Sassy had just completed ice beam and was about to jump out.

I jumped and grabbed Sassy. I jumped out of the hole and with my longer and less coordinated legs, ran and tripped. "I'm an idiot," I whispered. We were huddled in the shadow of Steelix. I looked around. Whit was standing up and jumping into the stadium, Sarah was standing (Wow-real helpful.), and Roxanne was looking up, wondering how to get the ceiling fixed (Okay, never mind about Sarah, Roxanne takes the cake!)

I could see Steelix began to fall. I covered my head with my arms and prepared for the hit, but it never came.

I looked up. Steelix laid on a barrier made with the same gas-like material that appeared earlier in the match. Whoever was randomly saving me was okay in my book!

"Girl," a voice thundered from above me, "I see promise in you. Now go, I'm not holding this shield forever."

"Who are you?"

"Go!"

I stood up, bundled Sassy in my arms, and stood at the very edge of the barrier. It dissolved and Steelix fell a few inches away from me. I sighed. Whit ran up and stood _in _my personal bubble, "Again with Mewtwo?"

"Who two?"

"Mewtwo?"

"Blue tooth?"

"_Mew-two_, man, you can be such a kid!" Whit spat.

"You're the kid-_er_," I whined.

"YOU GUYS!" Sarah broke in, "Who's Mewtwo, Whit?"

Whit sighed and looked at the announcer, "She win?" The announcer blinked, "Uh, yeah…" I began to laugh and rub it in Whit's face, while he looked away coolly, although I could see scorn in his covered eyes. Roxanne smiled and gave me some weird badge thing. It was weird, but I accepted it.

As we walked out the gym, I brought the question up again, "What's a Mewtwo, Whit?"

He sighed and stared into the orange, sunset sky, "It was a long time ago, you guys, but I won't forget it," And then he started a long, long, long, story, that will be in the next chapter. Ha!

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. That's a record! 5 pages! Whoo! WhiteQueen on KeonieCopper11's account**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, Mewtwo's a Pokemon?" I gaped, "T-That _talks_."

"Please let me explain," Whit ordered as he took a sip of his drink. We were in a neat restaurant, and the waitress was coming around again to take our orders, "So, what would you like? Our special is-"

"Yeah, yeah," Whit groaned. Sarah elbowed him, so he ignored her and continued, "Hamburger, hold the onions, tomatoes, and lettuce, French fries, and an order of chicken nuggets." We stared at him oddly and he shrugged. Then I thought of something, _If there are no animals here, and Pokemon replace animals, then are meat-products made of-_

"I just became a vegetarian," I coughed awkwardly. So, with that, I looked in the menu again as Sarah ordered. When I had finished, I ordered a salad and returned my gaze to Whit, "So-Mewtwo-Pokemon-what's the deal?"

"Uh, a few years ago, when we still lived in the Johto region, our mom took me to Bring-your-son-to-work day," Whit slumped against his chair, "My mom was a scientist, for a secret organization working to make the strongest Pokemon in the world. It was the wrong day to bring me.

"It was planned to be either Thomas Seal, my mother's rival scientist's son, or _my _equal, and either of our partner, since no other scientists had children, we were part of the experiment in retrospect, but that day, thanks to Thomas Seal's _accidental _mistake, the Pokemon, Mewtwo, broke out and set the whole place on fire. My mom was killed in the fire, and-"

"Wait!" Sarah gasped, "You said she died driving back home!"

"Yeah, well I lied. _Deal _with it."

"Whit!" I fumed. I couldn't believe what a jerk he was being! "That is no way to talk to your sister!"

"Thanks, _mom_," Whit yawned, "Anyway-some surviving scientist took me home, but more importantly, Mewtwo held a contest, where _Ash Ketchum _was featured. That guy changed Mewtwo from thinking that humans only wanted it for power to thinking that it had more to live for. I've been tracking him ever since, because, the scientists have made a deal, whoever gets to Mewtwo first, that's Thomas and me, gets him."

"Well," I laughed, "He sure seems to like _me _more than _you! _Although I can't blame him."

"You're a retard!"

"You're a nerd!"

"GUYS!" Sarah yelled.

I began to run Whit's story in my head. The keywords of the story stuck out more than the details themselves _Johto…their mom was a scientist… secret Pokemon… Mewtwo… Thomas Seal… rivalry… accident… gets him…_

"What's a Johto?"

"You're kidding, you don't know what a-" Whit stopped dead cold and tried again, "It's like Hoen, they're regions."

"Like countries?"

"What?

"Nothing."

I don't why we were keeping my "other worldly" secret away from Sarah, she could be trusted, but without words, Whit had mad it strictly clear that she was not to know. It was so idiotic, but I couldn't judge, she was his little sister, so whatever.

The waitress brought our food, and we began to talk, well, Sarah and I talked, Whit was coolly quiet, so, to bring him the conversation, Sarah said something way out of the ordinary, "Hey Lexis, did you know Whit can play the leaf flute?"

"The what flute?"

Whit shoved Sarah's head in a unbreakable hold with his arms, "Enough." I wouldn't say anything after hearing Whit can play a _leaf_. I had to say something, "You play a _leaf?_"

"Not as easy as it sounds, Thomas tried and failed really bad," Whit replied. I was getting more and more intrigued about this _Thomas Seal_, so with my curious head, I simply asked, "So who is this guy?"

Sarah was released from Whit's hold and they both groaned, "Only the most flirty, dorky, desperate, unathletic, scrawny, and _annoying _guy ever born," Whit growled, "He even flirted with Sarah! This guy even beats _you _on the annoying scale-no-he broke the scale by infinity." Sarah nodded agreeably.

"So, you must really hate this guy," I smiled, "I'm impressed! I want to meet him!"

"No, no you don't!"

"Stop it."

Sarah grudgingly turned toward Whit, "Whit, we're on our way to Dewford Town anyway, she's _gonna _meet, whether we like it or not."

"No!" Whit cried, "I'm going to make sure-she-doesn't-meet-him. He'll flirt with her and then we'll never hear the end of how he's going out with her-when-he's-not. Maybe we can hide her at our place or something."

"Unless…" Sarah began. We stared at her nonchalantly, but our faces turned to horror as she finished, "Unless you two pretend to go out!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Whit and I screamed in complete unison as we stood up in frustration, "Are you nuts?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Was she nuts?! In my mind she was the craziest girl in the history of the universe right now.

"What Shellwood means is that we could never pull that off," Whit said in total disgust.

"No! I _mean_-ARE YOU NUTS?"

All of the pairs of eyes in the restraunt were on us now. We smiled mildly as we sat down. "Global warming," Whit said apologetically, "we're freaking out." That seemed to be a good answer, because everyone turned back to their less important conversations.

Without another word, we stood up and headed our way out the door.

A few minutes later, some dude named Mr. Briney had us on a boat and very quickly we were in another town, and it was getting dark. We thanked Mr. Briney and Whit and Sarah sneaked me to their house. I don't know why they had to sneak me, but we got to their house in one way or another.

Whit and Sarah's dad was a skinny man, maybe a football player, with dark brown and like his family, had Beatles-style sunglasses. He looked at me strangely as we were allowed in, and soon I knew why.

Mr. Salvi, that's Whit and Sarah's goofy last name, and Mrs. Salvi had met when they were very little, and pictures of them and their walk through time together were everywhere. From when they were five, to Mrs. Salvi's death, they were all here, and as I looked at the five-year-old pictures, I realized-

"Me," I whispered. Mrs. Salvi throughout all the pictures looked like me. Five year old me, six year old me, seven year old me, all the way to fourteen year old me! I looked exactly like her in every way possible! A shiver ran down my spine, "Whit, Sarah, when exactly were you going to tell me I'M YOUR MOM'S TWIN!"

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Sarah smiled gleefully.

In Mr. Salvi's presence, I hushed myself from yelling at the two, but boy, it was a temptation!

As we sat down for dinner, I hesitantly asked, "Uh, Mr. Salvi, who taught Whit to be the guy he is now." _A jerk who obviously doesn't like me, _I kept that to myself, but Mr. Salvi knew exactly what I meant, "My boy's been a real pain, huh?"

Sarah and I nodded, but Whit just smiled broadly and he and his father replied in unison, "Uncle Davis."

"I…don't want to meet him," I commented as I stuffed myself with the vegetables. The Salvis laughed at the comment, but I had no clue why they were laughing, it wasn't funny at all.

I was set up in Sarah's room, and as she was taking her shower, I saw her collection of sunglasses. I had fun picking up and putting on her many glasses, but as I rummaged through her drawer of glasses, something pricked my eye.

A gold glasses case.

_These must be very valuable, I really shouldn't, _I thought, but my fingers were already wrapped delicately around the box's sides, _One quick one. _I silently opened it and peered inside. The plastic around the glasses were pink polka-dots spread on white. Above it was written in Sarah's messy handwriting, "Mom's glasses."

I couldn't resist. I slipped on the glasses just Sarah stepped inside. She gazed at me watching myself, awestruck, in the mirror. I was…pretty. My hands delicately slipped to the rims of the glasses to my blushed cheeks to my painted lips formed in a smile. Were sunglasses the form of confidence? Was that why they were wearing them all the time? For confidence and happiness? I finally understood.

By now, Sarah had called her father and brother in the room to look at how much I was like the dearly departed mother they once knew. Mr. Salvi had nothing to say, but the others sure did.

"You can…keep those…definitely," Sarah whispered.

"Okay! No! I know Thomas! He is _never _seeing her-_ever_!" Whit screeched.

"Is that a complement?" I asked wearily as I slipped the glasses back inside the case, "Must be the sign of the apocalypse." No sound came from the others, so I took it as a sign of disapproval, of course I was wrong, but at the moment I thought it was what was happening, so I slipped the glasses off and quickly put them back in the case. I then quietly sat down where a sleeping bag, for me, had been laid.

"Good night, then." I whispered. The father of the household and his son silently floated out of my sight, but not completely out of my thoughts. I blinked and fixed my eyes on Sarah, she was still in shock. The pupils of my green emeralds for eyes followed her eerily as she sat down on her bed, and sooner than expected, my head followed.

Silence is almost a lethal weapon. It strikes at the most unwanted times, but is committed by everyone of its victims. It doesn't kill physically, but deteriorates the souls of those involved until something must be done before all sanctuary is destroyed. Something or someone _must _speak up to break free of this fatal weapon's grasp. Unfortunately, no one wants to break it, because no one knows what to say. No words come in awkward situations, sad but true.

"So… ten years old, huh?" I commented.

"Good night."

I sighed. Or you can break silence by just ending it. That too!

The lights turned off, and silence appeared once again, but more bearable and predictable. A few minutes later, a soft breathing unmuted the room, and I turned on my side toward Sarah. It was dark, but the light from the hallway was slashed on the little girl's shut eyes. I looked at the crack in the door and began to wonder why the light was still on.

I shifted quietly out of bed, creaked the door open so I could just barely get through, and tip-toed to where a father and his son were sitting in the glow of the television light.

My body sat itself down behind the wall connected to the doorway. I was so tired, I could've fallen asleep right there and then, but something bugged me so much it kept me awake.

"She's a curse," Whit's voice scoffed, "from our own personal hell, here to haunt us and bring us lost sadness all the way from when Mom died," I gaped and lifted the tops of my eyelids all the way up as he continued, "Sarah likes her though…"

"I agree with you, she is a curse, but for your sister's sake-"

I couldn't listen to anything else; this was depressing! It's terrible when you hear from your friends that someone's been talking behind your back, but it's worse hearing it yourselves. My legs shakily stood themselves up, and moved back to Sarah's room.

My hands floated from my unpacked things to my backpack to my belt, that was slipped around my hips. I, for the third time this long night, slipped out of the ten-year-old's room and into the room I had been hiding from a few minutes before.

The two Salvis turned toward me as I passed the two, cushioned chairs, but Whit was the only one who spoke up, "Where are you going at this late hour?"

I stopped in front of the door to the outside, and, without turning, replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?" The door opened and I almost burst out of the house and into the night that fell all around me.

I ran into the forest, when I was stopped by a new voice, "A bit late for a midnight stroll, am I right dearest?" My head jerked to the voice that was slithering and slurring deep within my senses. A strange feeling overtook me, and I guessed, "Thomas Seal?"

"Perceptive. Very perceptive. Miss…?"

"Alexis."

My worst nightmare for the day had been realized. Whit had told me to try and not meet this guy, Sarah had told me not to meet this guy, and Mr. Salvi had told me not to meet this guy, and yet, I had met him. What was I going to do now? Seal had memorized me now, and I couldn't escape. Another gut feeling told me that this was going to get much worse.

Thomas stepped out of the shadows, and I could memorize him too. Surprisingly, he was only a half-an-inch shorted than me. He had red hair, big, brown glasses that surrounded his small, unreflecting, gray, and dulled eyes. It was almost like he were a zombie, a really dorky zombie.

Instinctively, I stepped back and pulled out Kevin's ball. My challenging stare wasn't returned, and I grew deeply afraid. Me alone with a nerdy boy was almost a sin, and I tried searching desperately for a way out.

A sound from behind me swished the leaves, and as soon as I blinked, a force of unimaginable strength swept passed me, and the force made me fall straight on the ground. I looked at the two figures in front of me. The first was Whit, but the second one was a gray thing taller than both boys themselves. I had to guess it was Mewtwo.

The two boys began to yell at each other, and Mewtwo turned to me, "Are you all right?" said the deep voice. I was stunned. The Pokemon's mouth wasn't moving, yet I still heard it. I nodded and stared back at the two. One sentence came out of Whit's mouth that stuck out automatically.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend!?"

I was about to protest, but I realized that this was the only way I'd get out Seal's head. I forced a smile, "Y-Yeah, Whit's my guy-right th-there."

I apparently had a new, (UNWANTED) boyfriend (Sorry KeonieCopper11).


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. **

**Chapter 13**

I woke up happy as a daisy. Sarah wasn't in her bed, so I figured she must've already gone to breakfast. My eyes searched around the room. It was beautiful. The sun shone through the large window filling the room with light. A smell of Fabreeze could be smelled from a mile away as well.

For some reason, my body was sore. How could that have happened? I began to order all the events that happened last night in my head to figure out the mystery. Sarah took a shower, I put on her mom's sunglasses, everyone was surprised, Whit didn't want me seeing Thomas, we went to sleep, I woke up, got some water, and fell back to sleep… Nothing out the ordinary.

I walked out to the Salvis and sat down to cinnamon rolls. They were store-bought, not surprising, seeing as they didn't have a mother. They were still delicious. All the Salvis were trying to look at each other nonchalantly, but they were slipping. Sarah wasn't wearing her glasses, so I could see her eyes were slightly twitching, Whit's hands were shaking a bit when he pulled his napkin to his trembling lips, and Mr. Salvi was still as a stone.

"So… what's up, you guys?" I said, acting like those buffoons at my school.

"Nothing-nada-What's up with you???" Sarah said jerkily. I looked at her strangely while the others looked away. I coughed uncomfortably, "Did anything happen last night? Did Whit scream like a girl when it happened? Better, do you have it on tape?"

The father and daughter laughed sheepishly, which made me even more suspicious. So, I pulled out all the knowledge I knew from interrogations shows and Men in Black movies and began constructing a plan to learn what happened that made these people jittery. My brain came to the only weak-link that could follow through.

"Sarah, how was your night?"

The entire room went silent. No one moved at all, but their eyes turned to Sarah. My eyes went to her too, but more closely, straight into her eyes. I got out what I wanted.

"Whit-Mewtwo-You-Thomas-Confusion-Amnesia-PIE!"

"Huh?"

The two men of the household sighed. I smiled cockily, even though I had no idea what Sarah had just said. So, I began breaking the words down. Whit; Whit is the cause for everything, so of course he'd be behind this little masterpiece. Mewtwo; Mewtwo has a way coming into my life, even when don't want it to, so…yeah that didn't help me much. Me? Well, of course I had to be there. Thomas; oh boy, when his name comes in I realized this must have been some sort of stupid soap opera. Confusion; well I was confused at that moment! Amnesia; well, I know the reason I DON'T REMEMBER! Pie… as soon as that word came in, I knew why everyone was so jittery.

Whit threw a pie at me, made by Mewtwo, who was made for Thomas to give to me, but when it hit, I got confused and got amnesia!

"I'm such a genius!" I cried, but as soon as I was about to tell them my explanation, a loud thud came from outside. The four of us stepped out to see some gray thing with a maroon cloak. I had to guess it was Mewtwo.

"Do you have pie?" I asked. Everyone turned and stared at me oddly. I shrugged. The cloaked Pokemon closed its eyes and without moving its mouth spoke with a deep voice, "Peace humans, I bring news for her." One of its three fingers pointed at me.

"The contest she plans partake in is in a few days, and needs at least three Pokemon. If I'm right she only has two."

"So… what? Are you offering to be my third Pokemon?" I asked.

"I would never be in such a trivial event."

"Oh, I see…"

A hint of a smile crossed the Pokemon's face, "I'm sorry, but your friend, the gloomy one, seems to be trying to track me. I'll meet you in the next town." I looked at him strangely, _The gloomy one?_ I thought. Whit quickly answered my question, "Thomas…"

Mewtwo disappeared, and I went on my quest to find a Pokemon. This was a little new, since this time I would be looking for a Pokemon purposely, and with no help at all. Just me.

This was probably the worst day for catching Pokemon ever, 'cause I couldn't find anything. (And this is the part I break off for dramatic effect…Ha…)

-Random Timeskip! Wow.. that was lame...-

The day of my contest had come, already, because the stupid, lazy author decided to make a huge time skip, and skip all training so you guys would be surprised when I actually did something right! Don't look at the screen like this chapter is weird.

Sarah and I walked to the center of the town where bunches of girls and boys were crowded around a temporary, wooden stage. Audience members were already choosing seats shaded from the bright sun. I smiled and glanced around the many new and hopeful faces that flooded the place.

I saw Whit in the distance flirting with some girls, and I smiled evilly. Time to ruin Whit's day. With this, I smirked and walked toward the four.

"Hi Whit, sweetie!" I gushed as I grabbed Whit by the arm, "Who are these three?"

Whit glared at me as I continued, "I'm his girlfriend! Nice to meet you guys!" The three girls sniffed and stuck up their noses as they walked away. Whit pulled away and yelled, "Wait! Sierra! Arianna! Carl's!" No response came from the giggling baboons. Whit looked back at me and gave me a I-hate-you look. I returned his glare with my evilest smirk. His voice shot out, "Alexis! That-was-not-cool."

"Yes, yes it was."

"Hey, only I can do that!"

"Okay," I walked toward Sarah who was walking toward us. She smiled and explained that she had just signed me up to coordinate, but also explained that Thomas was here, and I needed to stay around Whit as much as possible. I grudgingly agreed to this and went behind the outside curtain to a Pokemon Center to put on my outfit-thing.

I wore a teal, sleeveless, silk, shirt with a dark brown heart printed on it that matched the dark brown, knee-length skirt. I was really annoyed that I had to dress for this thing, but apparently, Hoen had taken Sinnoh's custom of dressing up for contests, really stupid if you ask me.

I sat behind the curtain with the other hopefuls. I met some very nice people, but I met one girl, who was…odd.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle Mary Kate Anthony." said the blue eyed girl. I looked at her strangely, cause she randomly came up to me and said this, "but you can call me Amy for short."

"Good, I don't what I'd do if I had to say that all the time!" I laughed. Amy had purple hair, and today wore a dark gray, laced dress. She looked Goth, but honestly was the most hyper-active kid you could ever meet, but she was normal. Very normal.

Whit snuck behind the curtain walked toward us. Amy burst, "Well, if it isn't my favorite cousin!"

"WHAA?" I screamed and pointed at Amy, "but you're so normal (um, mostly)-" my finger turned to Whit, "and he's not!"

"Ha ha," Whit replied sarcastically, "I came back to tell you Thomas is out there, so just don't look flirty up there."

"Oh no, my whole plan was to act flirty through my entire act." I said sarcastically. Amy's eyes were popping out of their sockets, "T-Thomas is he-here?" I had a bad feeling that this soap opera was about to get much worse. Red cheeks, hungry look in her eye for a glimpse of that guy, yup, I had seen it all before. Which means, if the guy likes me-wait-was I forgetting something-

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" I screeched, but when I looked over, he wasn't there. I scowled, but returned to my exciting life of waiting.

The announcer boomed from the other side of the stage, and I turned toward Amy, whose hands were shaking madly for "some reason." Wink, wink… "Do you like Thomas?" I whispered.

Her face went scarlet, and that hyper-active girl just got a lot less hyper. "That's fine, you don't need to answer!" I stuttered. No reply, just a quiet sigh. I apparently struck a nerve.

"Let's do our best?" I tried.

"Starting off with Amy Anthony!"

Both our faces went blank. She stood up and walked through the curtain and onstage. I couldn't see what she was doing, but it must've been something to be first.

"I did terrible!" Amy moaned as she sat down next to me. Wow, I was wrong. I quickly began patting her and reassuring her she wasn't terrible, even if I didn't know myself. This gardener wasn't helping the daisy at all. I was a bad encourager, but I tried.

Soon enough, I was called up. Unsettled as I was, my legs shakily stood up and walked out to the main stage, but first…the truth.

Stage fright. Ever since an elementary musical. I was cast as a secondary character who got the main hero. Don't remember the musical, but still. The hero was cast as who else but our own Sam. He was supposed to give me one of those romantic hugs at the end, but I screwed up. The lights, the guy, the arms, it was too much. I fainted. Long story short, me in front of a lot of people, not good.

So your thinking "Okay, why didn't you think of this before you did this?" Because I'm an idiot. Yes, an idiot.

I stepped onstage and tried not to stare at the audience. My first ball was thrown. Sassy stepped out of her ball, now thinking about it Sassy is a stupid name. Too late now. "Sassy! D-d-do-" I stopped dead short and stared into the audience, then back at the Pokemon raring to go.

"Sassy, let's-" I whispered, "-quit." Sassy didn't hear me and just went on with her act. She jumped high in the air and stared back waiting for me to do my part. I shakily threw five tennis balls weakly, "U-Use Hyper Voice!"

A wail came from the Pokemon breaking the tennis balls roughly in two pieces each. The crowd went wild, although, it was really lame. I think the audience cheers, because they like to hear their own voices.

The judges talked, but I was listening. I was too busy being FROZEN STIFF!

"Hey, you were great!" Amy greeted as I stepped behind the stage.

Pretend there's a montage of coordinators showing off their Pokemon. No, no, I'm just kidding, but seriously…

-A few moments later…-

After everyone had performed the stats were shown. I had just barely made it in the top ten, while Amy had made it in first place. I smiled at her, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yes!"

-A day later (This is the last time skip, promise)-

I slipped behind the stage and sat next to Amy. We randomly started talking about what kind of emotions apples have behind our back when the announcer started…announcing. (Yeah, I know you didn't see that coming.)

"Yesterday, coordinators showed us their Pokemon and we chose the finalists. Today, we've paired them up to battle. And the pairs are-"

We got paired up with total nobodies. It was lame 'cause I wanted to wipe the floor with Amy in the first round. Don't tell her that. We fought and fought until it was my last battle before the last round, with Amy.

I stared directly at my opponent, and not at the audience, like I had been doing for the whole time. He had blonde hair that, just barely, poked out of his dark yellow, which looked like puke if you ask me, hat. He was very muscular and had no sleeves, so yeah, you would get very distracted if his age. He looked about eighteen, probably, and went by the name "Leon."

He looked at me, like if he were pitying me. I glared back.

"1 on 1 battle," the announcer said, "Go!"

"Go! Seedot!" he said.

I sort of chuckled a bit when I saw the acorn-looking creature. The saying "bark but no bite" comes to mind, but I decided this was the perfect time to reveal-

"Go! Azurill!"

I guess I should fill the blank in. After walking in the woods for hours, I gave up and went to see boats and water and…yeah. So when I got there, a bunch of fishers were…fishing…One of them asked me to watch their line while he went to get a sandwich, and that's how I got this little water mouse, which is the pre-evolved form of Marill.

"Seedot. Bullet Seed!" Leon cried jumpily.

"Azurill! Teach that non-complete-sentence-user a lesson! Use water gun!"

Azurill and Seedot both jumped high in the air and used their attacks, but both backfired. Seedot's Bullet Seed broke up the concentrated water in Water Gun, and both materials fell to the ground. We trainers groaned.

"Use Water Gun again!"

"Use Explosion"

"Hold up Azurill!" I cried. Explosion…I wonder what that is I thought. Kind of a stupid question, looking back, but I found out.

Bombs. Or something like it. (Oh no, not using complete sentences is contagious. NO! WHY LEON?) Azurill fell.

I had lost.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Come on, Alexis," Sarah cried, "At least this story's _somewhat _believable now!" My head dropped low. This was so embarrassing! All of my rivals and friends were there. Amy, Thomas, Sarah, and more importantly, _Whit. _He was the one who told me to do contesting in the first place! And I totally blew it!

"You totally blew it!" Whit screeched, "Why didn't you tell us you had stage fright?" Whit continued his rant, "You should KNOW YOUR WEAKNESSES _BEFORE _YOU PUT THEM TO THE TEST, YOU IDIOT!"

I groaned. Being yelled at is one thing. Being yelled by _Whit _is _sooo_ much worse. Sarah patted my back gently. We were already walking to the next city, with our bikes in hand. Sarah had been acting different ever since we settled the matter that we were going to Slateport City. In fact she had been acting, OH MY GOODNESS-

"YOU'VE STILL NOT TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT!" I screamed at Whit, "TELL ME!"

Whit finally gave up, "Okay, you kinda snuck of bed and met Thomas. I was coming after you and Mewtwo was already in front of me. So we came to your rescue, but I _accidentally _sort of hit you with Confusion and you forgot everything that happened."

"Likely story," I spat, "Like you would ever-Oh wait, YES YOU WOULD!" I punched him hard on top of his head.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said!"

And here comes the totally unbelievable part. I guess it was karma or something, but something hard hit me on the back of my head. So hard, I sort of fell forward on the ground. Can you imagine how random this was? It's like some person was causing this sort of stuff to happen to me. Sort of like an _author. _Hm…

I opened my eyes, but no sight came. I touched my eyes to feel if I had opened them, and they were. But there was only black. A bad feeling came into my stomach.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M BLIND!" I screamed.

"What?" Whit said from the right side. I heard something plop down beside me, "Ouch," Whit's voice said, "That's a really nasty hit. Ha! Get what you deserve!" I took my hand and started shaking it before my eyes violently. I began to hyperventilate, "Oh my goodness, I read this book in 5th grade! That hit must've made me temporarily blind!"

"Oh come on!" Sarah cried, "This story had just gotten realistic!"

"Well, in the book," Whit started, "Did he get better?"

"I said temporarily, didn't I?" I said, "But that was a book about segregation and how a boy and an old black man get stuck on an island together! That doesn't apply to me at all!"

Someone leaned in closer, and then I heard Whit's voice, "Are you sure? You seem to be stranded in this world, and you've just gone temporarily blind. I think that book would apply nicely here."

It was kind of creepy having a guy whisper to me that close. A shiver ran down my spine, "Well, I'm going to have to get to a doctor! How am I going to get there?"

"Whine, whine, whine," Whit's voice said, "Complain, complain, complain. Is that all you can do?" My wrist was grabbed, and I was pulled up. I was led to a bike, and my leg was put over the bike. I sat down.

"Now scoot back," Whit said. I grudgingly obeyed, and someone sat in front of me. Wow, I wonder _who_?

"Whit, I'm perfectly capable of driving this thing myself!" I said a-matter-a-fact-ally.

"Yeah right, just hold on for the ride," Whit's voice commanded, "You know you want to."

"Whit, this is no time to flirt! Wait-" I stopped, "Oh my goodness, that sounded so wrong! Just drive!"

Whit began to peddle, and soon we were moving. I sort of wrapped my arms around Whit's chest, as gross as it may sound. _Ew, _I thought to myself, _Whit cuddies…_ At this time it was time to ask

What

Would

Deaven

Do?

First he would go, "AH! AH! AAAAAH! MOM! I'M BLIIIND!" Then when forced to ride behind Whit, he would say, "NO WAY! I'm driving this thing!" And then he would run into a tree and die… Wait, no that's not the thing I want to do. Maybe I needed to stop doing the "What Would Deaven Do?"

Without realizing it, I had started to cling much tighter than I originally intentioned. I loosened, and when it felt like I was about to fall off, I clung tighter than I did when I started. This cycle when on until Whit finally whispered, "Look, I know you're madly in love with me, but suffocating me isn't going help either one of us." I could feel that I was blushing.

"I am not madly in love with you! I don't have time to think about a love life! I'm blind, I'm far away from home, I lost a contest that I entered just to rub it in your face, I-"

"Tell me about what you did for Christmas last year," Whit interrupted.

I was surprised, but I began to tell him, "It started in the morning, my brother woke me up at seven AM, and we went downstairs. Mom was already making coffee for my dad and herself, and when it was ready, we started opening presents-" I went on and on about what I got; what I liked, and what I didn't. And I told him about how Sam was at my mom's office's Christmas Party.

He didn't say a thing through the entire thing. Either Whit wasn't paying attention at all, or he was listening intently, I didn't really care, talking about a happy time calmed me down. It always calmed me down, maybe that was why Whit asked me. Maybe he likes me! Naaaah. But if it is true, I can't let that happen! It would make things too complicated. It would tie me here. It lead me farther away from Sam.

"Uh, Whit?" I called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I don't think we should travel together anymore."

A long silence passed between us. I could tell I must've hit a hard spot. He sighed, "Finally gotten sick of me, eh?"

"No, it's just too…"

"Complicated," we finished together. Whit started, "Well, yeah, I know fighting isn't really healthy for a group, but we have Sarah to keep us from killing each other." He wasn't getting my point, and I certainly wasn't going to say "Do you like me?" So, I had to think of another way of putting it.

"I'm going to leave this world someday," I said dreamily, "And I don't need close relationships tying me down. You, Sarah, Amy, I don't need your friendship. I shouldn't even know you! It was just a twist of fate that I got sent here! I'm not saying I don't want to know you guys! In fact, you people are the first _real _friends I've ever had! But I have to go home and find my real mom, my real dad, my somewhat annoying real brother!"

"So, what are you going to do then?" Whit questioned silently, "Look for that portal to go home? That could take ages. You can't waste your life! My mom did and she's dead!" he got very loud all of a sudden, "YOU'RE THE CLOSEST THING TO MY MOM I'VE SEEN EVER SINCE I WAS A KID!"

"Which makes it all the much harder for me to detach myself from here."

"If it were so hard for you then, why are you doing it?" Whit replied.

"Because," I said meekly, "You have your family here. You're used to here. Your life is here, but my life is there," I pointed at the sky, "And I miss my family. You can do a lot things to me Whit, but you can't make me let go of home. I'm not from here, and you know that already. You must've known that I was going to go back someday."

"But that's just it!" Whit cried as he made a sharp turn, "You don't know you're going back, _I know that. _You're not sure, and if your going to detach yourself from everyone, rot away until your life is gone waiting for that slim chance that you can go home, then-then-don't do that! At least walk with us, you don't even have to talk."

"I'm blind, Whit, not mute."

Whit stopped, "We're here." he muttered as he helped me off.

We through a door, and to a counter, "She says she can't see," Whit said, "has a nasty bump on the back of her head."

A voice in front of us said, "Come this way-"

Whit shoved me forward. Something told me what I had said did not put Whit in a good mood, but he was letting go of me. It still hurt. A new hand wrapped around my wrist. I heard Whit behind me say, "I'm going to go get Sarah, she's walking with two bikes."

I had a doctor's appointment, and I was told to rest for a month. When I came out, two hands led me out the door, and to the PokeCenter.

It was time for _Sarah's _confession, "I have a confession," she started, "I kind of came here to start show business life. I can't travel with you guys anymore."

"How ironic," Whit muttered distastefully. I gave him a weak punch, but he pulled his arm away.

"Isn't it going to be hard to get into the business from scratch?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Sarah laughed and shook her head, "That Alexis, I'm going to miss traveling with someone as dumb as you." Usually, Whit would've laughed along with that, but he didn't now.

"Well, I have to stay here," I replied, "You'll visit-"I stopped. _No ties, _I thought to myself, _No ties. _

"I'll come visit you, Alexis!" Sarah cried with glee. I sighed, no stopping her now.

I could hear Whit turn his head violently, "Well, I have to go to all the gyms. I hope you're not backing out of that, Alexis. You still have your Pokemon to think about."

"No," I replied, "I'm not backing out of that, but it may take more time, thanks to my blindness."

"This is the last time we'll ever be called as a group for a while," Sarah said, "Stick your hands in everyone."

We followed Sarah's orders, "Now close your eyes," she said, "Uh, Alexis, you can keep them open." I felt something slip onto my finger. "Now, open your eyes."

Whit tried to sound excited, "Oh! Friendship rings! Did you make them?"

"Yes," Sarah replied, "Yes."

Whit left without notice, only Nurse Joy saw him leave. Sitting in bed, I wondered if I had made the wrong decision of telling Whit what was on my mind, but truthfully I hadn't told him what was on my mind.

Because _he _was on my mind.

**Whoo!...Dramatic...**


	15. Chapter 15

**When was the last time I updated this story? Like five months? *Sadness* Well, here I am. I'm going to finish it. Yes.**

Chapter 15

"Girl," said a deep voice, "it's time you learned more about my past," the word "past" echoed for a few moments, and then faded out into mind-shattering silence. Darkness was all around me, I had grown accustomed to it by now, but this darkness had a different feel about it. It felt cold and lonely, making me feel the same.

I had already guessed who the deep voice was. Yami, from Yu-Gi-Oh! But I was wrong… (**Ha, ha, 4kids-voice-actor-joke.**)

The black surrounding me broke into thousands of little pieces, revealing a frightening view point of a Pokemon Center; more descriptively, directly above it. I blinked twice and realized two things. One: I could see again, and two: I was floating in the sky. My cured eyes widened and I began to wave my arms and legs around helplessly.

Mewtwo appeared in front of me. I gave a friendly wave, pretending that I wasn't scared to death, but it ignored it like I would with Deaven's attempts seduce me into liking one of his nerdy-little-boy shows. Mewtwo's head directed down at the Pokemon Center and explained, "Your body is in there."

"You mean I'm asleep, right?" I questioned.

Mewtwo shrugged off the question like it didn't want to answer it. I sighed. _That is not a good sign…_

I shook off the high-pitched, squealing voice and turned it into a serious tone, "You said something about your past," I looked off into the distance, "I'm not in the mood for a history lesson."

"This is not schooling. You'll need this to understand what you're dealing with," the Pokemon replied. A thousand questions were all ready swarming around my head like a swarm of angry Beedrill, but I shook them off. All questions were probably going to be answered here and now. I would get my chance.

"Come," it offered a hand to me. For some reason I withheld my hand for a second, thinking about what I was going to get into. Realizing it didn't matter, I forced my hand into its.

It was like time was standing still, and now we were going to hit the Rewind button and press Play. We stood in the same place, hand-in-hand, while the scenery and time were whisking by us. Over seas and mountains we flew, without moving a muscle. The skies changed from one color to another. Weather was changing from rain to earthquakes to sunshine.

Suddenly, the gravity came back, and we dropped on ground. While Mewtwo stood there, unharmed, I had fallen on my behind and _had _gotten hurt. I groaned. Mewtwo gave me his hand again, like nothing had happened. The lack of concern was astounding. I took the hand and stood up.

We were on a lush island, but Mewtwo didn't give me any time to look around. He pointed at a large building, like the Pokemon was accusing it of something, "There. That's where we're starting."

The scenery we were in suddenly faded into a dark laboratory room. Men and women in white coats were bustling around, most holding clip boards. A glass window gave a glimpse into a room. The room was also filled with scientists, but instead, this room contained a few tubes. The tubes contained water, and experiments. I began to incorporate this room into the story Whit told me.

"There I am," Mewtwo commented, pointing at one of the tubes. The first thing I said, looking at the younger version who would one day turn into the dark, moody, dramatic Pokemon we all knew as Mewtwo was-

"CUTE!" I screeched, poking Mewtwo repeatedly, "You were such a little cutie, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo pushed my hand away. Another thought came across my mind. Usually, if I yelled something like that, thousands of people would look at me weirdly, but now, everyone was continuing on with their lives.

"How come everyone's ignoring us?" I asked the mysterious Pokemon.

"Pah," Mewtwo turned away, "like these humans would _care_ to see me. This power enables others to see us any way."

It hurt me a bit to hear Mewtwo talk about people like this.

Mewtwo broke my thoughts, "Welcome to Team Rocket's laboratory: making the strongest Pokemon available for their master. Here, I was created."

I nodded, but my mind wasn't on Mewtwo's birth. My eyes were searching, _searching, _for the woman I would turn into. Whit and Sarah's mom. I had to find her. I desperately scanned scientist's faces and solemnly rejected them. Mewtwo was mumbling something about his past, but I wasn't listening. I had to find her. (**You know its story!**)

Something sparked my ear though. Not something coming from the Pokemon.

"Come on, Tom! Don't be such a baby!"

High-pitched, young, yet, the voice seemed so familiar. It didn't matter what kind of puberty-inflicted mask covered the voice, I _knew it. _I desperately wanted it for a month while I was healing. Slowly, I turned my head.

Two little boys stood nonchalantly. Both wore little shorts and little T-shirts, but I could recognize the two a mile off. One with a gloomy expression on his face was shaking his head. The other, more aggressive boy was glaring at him. I couldn't hear anyone's voices anymore. All the scientists, Mewtwo were all turned into mumbles, and then muted. I couldn't hear anyone but the two boys.

The gloomy boy finally nodded, and they ran off into a hallway. My feet were already moving before my brain had even thought of following them. A mad dash was performed by me, running after them.

"Whit," I cried, "WHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Running, so much running…

I had never been a great runner. P.E. coaches would always yell at me about "not trying hard enough" when truthfully, I was just very slow. That or I had terrible form. Either would prove I was a bad runner. I once had dreams of becoming a track runner, but that dream was shattered when I was told I had to run _outside, _without air conditioning.

But, luckily, two little boys aren't that hard to catch up with.

There they stood, in another lab room. This lab room was also very dark, but each wall had a mechanism, placed against it, that contained a small control panel, and the rest were just a bunch of red, blinking lights. It was a scary place.

"I dunno Tom," young Whit commented, "I said we were going to go check out Dr. Louis's boat, not this weirdo room."

"I wanted to check it out," young Thomas replied. "My dad said this is where the experiments' stats are placed, and if one of us is going to be training Mewtwo for Mr. Giovanni, I thought we should _personalize _the stats a little?"

"That doesn't sound too good," Whit commented.

Thomas pulled Whit over to Mewtwo's controls. He began to point out all kinds of levers, symbolizing emotions, battle statuses, and all kinds of other stuff.

Thomas let out a groan, "Isn't it annoying when a Pokemon falls in love with its opponent," his hand rested on the 'Affection' lever, "Affection: Zero percent!" he cried defiantly as his hand threw the lever down to zero. Both young Whit and I gasped.

Mewtwo appeared next to me, "You're already to the next part of the story."

A loud rumbling came from where the experiments were. Then, a red light began to flash on and off.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Whit cried angrily, "Come on!"

Thomas was pulled out of the room and they ran toward a door to the outside, "Come on, before Dr. Louis comes out to see his boat!" Whit yelled to his former companion.

"But what about our parents?!?" Thomas replied, having to yell over the siren.

"This is probably just another experiment that went bust! They'll take care of it!"

Mewtwo held me from following them, "Just a moment. I'll save you the trouble of running after them." As the two boys got farther and farther away, I became frantic to pull away from the Pokemon. A little laugh came from Mewtwo, but disappeared when I turned to see if it came from it.

Suddenly the scenery again faded into the outside, at the edge of the island, where the two boys were standing next to a boat.

"You sure we should be getting in this?" Thomas, this time the distrusting one, asked.

Whit nodded, "The least Dr. Louis can do is yell at us. Come on, I'll turn on the jet!"

Thomas obeyed and stepped into the boat. Whit pulled a trigger, and the motor on jet connected to the boat began to purr. Suddenly, the boat flew off into the sea. We floated along with it at the same speed.

"Whit! GET US BACK!" Thomas screamed.

"Um…" Whit looked at the jet.

The scene froze. I turned to Mewtwo as he said, "I learned much later that those two got away from me. I'm now glad. I killed all the humans on that island. Including their parents, this gave them a huge hole in their lives. I feel…guilt."

"So you're repaying them by giving them a chance for them to catch you," I finished, finally putting the pieces together.

"I approached each of them exactly like this, telling them the story of the boy named Ash Ketchum and such. Giving them information on myself, for a fair shake."

"Is that why you're telling me all this?" I asked lifelessly, "Do you want me to go all out to catch you? Because…a master is supposed to know more then the Pokemon and you seem to know much more about this world than I do."

"Exactly right," the Pokemon commented, "you're finally catching on."



"Mewtwo!" I said, jumpily awakening.

"Alexis!" said a familiar voice, "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

I _saw _her. I turned to _look _at her, "Well, I can see…"

Sarah glomped me. I tried to push her off, but nothing helped. Suddenly, Kevin came out of his ball and joined in the glomping. Sassy and Azurill also came in, and soon I couldn't breath, "GET! OFF! NOOOOOOOOW!"

Everyone came off.

My Pokemon began to snuggle next to me, while Sarah began to go on and on about how she had gotten shot down by _another_ director today. I intently listened while stroking my Pokemons' heads. It was such a relief to see everything again. Like a cause of distress had been eradicated.

Sarah finally stopped talking about herself and moved on to me, "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I have to get all my badges," I replied, "I promised my Pokemon and Whit. I also…I also need to tell you something. Whit didn't want you to know this for some reason…"

"What?" Sarah asked.

I began to tell Sarah the story of how I wasn't of this world. From Sam to the portal to the fake mom. Everything, and finally, there were no barriers between my pretend "daughter" and me. She stared at me in awe, "You're…you're lying."

"No, the total truth," I replied holding out my pinkie, "Promise."

"You…you have to leave?" Sarah said, beginning to curl in a ball.

"Yes," I said with a motherly voice. I put an arm around her and she crawled into the bed with me, "You are so strong, and so beautiful. I know you can live without me. The reason you still want me here is because I'm like a mom figure, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"You have Amy."

"She's no you!"

Suddenly, the Jesse McCartney song began to play in my head. I hit it for a few seconds and continued, "She can be. I also have a mom from home you can have whenever you want," pleading was now coming in my voice.

"But I'll miss _you. _Whit will too! He likes you…a lot!"

"You need to shape Whit into a good role model, Sarah. If he's mean to you, spray him with water or something in remembrance of me. And trust me; I'm going to miss you and Whit a whole lot more than you'll miss me, because you have each other to fill the void."

Sarah began to whimper, and then burst into tears, rubbing them on my shirt. (Wow, thanks for _**ruining**_ my new shirt, Sarah…) I stroked her hair, trying to hold make my tears. My Pokemon began to rub again Sarah to try and comfort her. They already knew the story. They already understood that I was trying to get out of her. They understood that they weren't going to be with me forever, unlike my crying, fake daughter.

"There, there," I whispered, "your mother wouldn't want you to cry like this. Your brother didn't handle this well either. You need to be strong for him."

More crying. It didn't seem like anything would stop her, so I let Sarah continue. (On my new shirt, SARAAAAAH!)



The next day…

"I hope you're happy!" Sarah cried looking in a mirror. I giggled at her facial appearance. Her eyelids were bloated from crying so much. Her eyes were red, even after a day.

"Good news!" I cried. "You show off the slept-in style well."

"This. Isn't. Funny." Sarah cried. "Who's going to hire me looking like this?"

"Don't you wear your sunglasses?"

"Not when I'm performing!!!"

I rolled my eyes, _Actresses…so overemotional over little things like appearance…_I shook my head. I wouldn't have to live with it for a while though. Today was the day I was going to challenge the gym leader and, if I won, leave this town.

After buckets full of make-up was applied, we said our good-byes in front of the Pokemon Center. I gave a wave. Sarah paused for a moment, then rushed in and glomped me, "Good luck, sis!"

"Good luck," I gasped for air, "sis."

She wouldn't let go for a while. I had to comment before she finally released.

I finally walked off. The next time Sarah saw me, I would have all my badges and in Pokemon League. Hopefully, I'd be better at this whole "trainer" thing too.

**Short? Yeah, I know, better than nothing though! XD! We're reaching the end of this story…Aw…**

**-WhiteQueen on KeonieCopper11's account**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aw, Azei. If you guys don't know, she's my very best friend. And she's right, I need to hurry up and get it into gear with this story, it is getting waaaaaaaay too old. Like the Naruto saga for example, but I'm not ranting here. So what happened last time…? Oh yeah! So this is where I was planning this huge time skip and…well…You're about to read it! After endless waiting**, **because you have a lazy author who is also writing Dense and Bitter, and no, that wasn't a useless plug. IKARISHIPPING FANFIC-Anyway…**

Chapter 16

A cold drop of sweat trickled down the side of my face. It was evident that I was nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be? I had gotten all the badges, gone through all the roads, all the adventures, gotten new Pokemon, and now I was here at the Pokemon League.

Somehow, I had gotten there, not sure how though. Nothing had really changed about me, I was still hopelessly in love with a kid from my world, I was still stubborn, and I was still completely clueless! I still felt deeply concerned for Whit and Sarah, our time together had seemed rushed, (Look back to the first couple of chapters, you know what I mean…Moving on.) but it was like we had automatically clicked. Like we had known each other forever and now I knew more about Whit then I would have thanks to a certain Pokemon!

But enough of my Miss America speech, I need to tell you all the juicy tidbits about how Whit and I magically got together, fell in love and bla, bla, bla. That is all you're here for, right? Well we didn't! By this time, I hadn't seen high him at all! His sister either! Sure, I saw Thomas or Amy walking around, but the sun-glasses duo? No! They just decided to drop off the face of planet!

Thankfully, I caught a few Pokemon on my way to the League. Apparently, I have seven now. These cartoons, that my brother watches, make holding a bunch of Pokeballs look so easy. They're made out of _metal_. Multiple metal balls + no muscles= very unhappy trainer. No, they're not the cheap, plastic ones my brother got as a toy. These were the real deal. So, the last time you checked in on me, I had three Pokemon: a Mudkip, a Whismur, and an Azurill. Well, now I have four more: an Evee, a Pikachu (thankfully, it's not anything like the one in the cartoon), a Teddiursa, and finally, a Gardevoir. My team got a whole lot stronger, but no evolutions yet, sadly.

Mewtwo is the last thing on my _Getting the Readers updated _list. After the events in the previous chapter, we never really met again. No high-speed adventures, no intimate talks, no nothing. Along with the other main characters of this story, it decided to disappear too. I guess it figured that I could do everything up to now, and to leave me to it, or whatever. I really don't care about Mewtwo anymore, because I really need to get home. Catching it is not on my list.

So, back to the story. I was standing tall in front of the Pokemon League building. It loomed over me and cast a long shadow. A lot of other trainers stood in that shadow, all talking with one other. I saw a few trainers I had seen and shortly talked to from my previous travels. I was too frozen by the Pokemon League's intimidation tactics to greet them. The building was tall and dark, because the sun was directly behind it. All the other trainers looked older and more experienced. Kevin nudged me, snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I asked, looking down.

Kevin motioned to my jacket's pocket. I looked at him questionably, and then understood. Out of my pocket came a slim box, and out of that box came those precious "Mother dearest" sunglasses. (A few chapters ago…?) Trying to look as slick as possible, I flipped open the glasses and placed them over my eyes. I immediately felt more confident. I think sunglasses can make a person a lot more cocky and confident. Kevin hopped in my arms and we were off!

Holding my head high in the darkened sky, I marched in the building. The inside of the Pokemon League looked extremely ritzy. A regal blue carpet covered the ground. Each of the stands were equipped with extravagantly glossy desks and signs written in gold. There was a mini Pokemon Center, a mini PokeMart, and the check in desk. All the restaurants and hotels that had purposely been set up for this event were on the outside. You see, you had to check in first, go through a door at the back of the room, and you were outside on the back way.

This first room I had walked in was also overly populated. The check-in line looked terribly long. I realized why so many trainers were waiting outside.

_I am ready for anything, _I began to pep-talk myself, because I was feeling my lunch coming back up,_ nothing can stop me! I am so the closest thing to a professional trainer, except I'm not being paid. Nothing can catch me off guard!_

"Alexis! I knew that was you even with those fabulous sunglasses!" a familiar voice called from my right.

I turned shakily, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Sadly, nothing ever goes my way.

"Hi Thomas," I groaned as he approached.

"What's a pretty girl like _you_ doing _here_?" the zombie-looking boy asked.

I gave him a sarcastic look, "What do you _think_ I'm doing here?"

"Cheering on your boyfriend perhaps?" he asked hopefully. I knew what answer he was hoping for. At this point, with all my Pokemon, I was strong enough to beat him if he tried to flirt with me. So, I decided to give him the answer he was looking for.

"No, sorry, Whit and I have broken up," I shuddered. Even thinking of us as a couple was still a little unsettling. "I dumped him," I added, smirking, because it was true, in a messed up sense. Kevin chuckled.

Before he could reply, I pushed my way through the crowd to begin standing in the check-in line. Hopefully, I could check in quickly and hide in a hotel before Thomas saw me again. Kevin and I decided that we would just stake out in the hotel until we were actually needed.

We finally checked in and ran through the door. The backside of the Pokemon League was like a mini city. Colorfully lit restaurants, stands, hotels, and stores were everywhere. If you've ever been to an outdoor market, this place was exactly like it. Trainers were crowded around the stands and the restaurants were buzzing with excitement. That couldn't stop me though. Kevin and I needed to run to a hotel quick!

I began to desperately go from trainer to trainer, asking for the cheapest hotel. I was getting the same answer. We started running and pushing through to get to the PokeHilton! Please don't ask, I was just as surprised. I know now, SOMEWHERE, there's a Pokemon version of Paris Hilton running around. It was also surprising that the PokeHilton was the cheapest.

I burst in to see yet _another_ line. I groaned loudly, but sat myself on the tile floor at the end of the line.

I came to the Pokemon League at ten in the morning. I got into my hotel room at four in the afternoon. All my Pokemon agreed with me that, _that_ was absolutely ridiculous, but I made it in one piece. I was tough like that. My Pokemon were either running around my room or sleeping. I preferred them sleeping, because everything else they did was boring. They couldn't play card games (problem with opposable thumbs), so we just ended up watching TV.

The TV was limited to either the news or a cartoon about a Jigglypuff lost in a forest. We chose the Jigglypuff.

My Evee is a very shy character. I met her walking through the Hoenn Safari Zone. Evee was the only Pokemon there I actually caught, but going there was worth it. I found Evee in the last ten minutes of my time. She ran away as soon as I moved, but I was determined to catch it. I was very frustrated at that point. Evee is a little bit more frail than the others, but she's quite a punch either way.

My Pikachu is very protective of the Evee. Surprisingly, my Pikachu is more of a serious-type. I met him just on a walk around a Fortee City. He has a crush on Evee the size of Texas, I'm positive. I'm also positive he's rooting for me to use a Thunder Stone on Evee and make her evolve into Golteon, but when it's time, Evee will have to decide what evolution she wants to be.

My Teddiursa is so adorable, but is tough too. Met him on the way to Mossdeep City. He was hard to catch, but with all my Pokemon's combined strength we finally got him to shut down. When this Teddiursa wants to win, nothing will really stop him. Like most teddy bears, he likes honey. I was going to call him Winnie the Pooh, but no one would get the reference.

And finally, a short bio on my Gardevoir. Gardevoir was actually given to me by an old lady I did a few favors for in Verdanturf City. I was pulled into the job of helping this lady. I passed the women on the street, she grabs me, and yells at me, "You! Young girl! Help me!" She didn't take no for answer. In fact, she pulled me away so quickly I didn't have time to answer. The jobs went by so quickly, I didn't even know what was going on. I held her groceries, made pasta from scratch, watered flowers, boiled tomatoes for tomato sauce, cleaned her house, and handed out roses to everyone in a twenty-mile radius. It was exhausting, and I kept trying to tell her I had to go to a gym battle, but she wouldn't hear of it. At the end of the day, I was given one final task: to take her surprisingly young Gardevoir out on journeys. I whole heartedly agreed, because I would never catch a strong Pokemon like Gardevoir on my own. Not in a million years. Gardevoir is very silent, but very wise.

The eight of us slept and slept. Gardevoir was the one to wake us all up in the morning. She nudged our heads softly. I squinted and blinked for a moment. A second passed and sprang out of bed with a bang.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" I grabbed the hotel's clock. I had been told that the opening ceremony would start at nine in the morning. The clock said that at that moment it was 9:15.

"OH MY CHEEZITS! WE'RE TOTALLY LATE!" I screeched. I began throwing on clothes from my backpack and returning all the Pokemon (except Kevin) to their balls. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and combed my hair and I was out of the room in a flash. Keving hopped in my arms and I ran out of the hotel. Down the empty street I ran. No one was in the stands or in the restaurants. The Pokemon League city was deserted. _Everyone must be at the ceremony all ready, _I thought.

An even bigger building then the check-in one was at the very back of the League's land. It looked like a Roman coliseum. Only, it was made out of metal and had POKEMON LEAGUE in bright, blinking letters placed upon it. Kevin and I gasped in synch as we watched it in awe. I ran in the huge door.

The inside of the League Coliseum looked like a coliseum on the inside as well. Filled seats were placed all around the circular monument. The screaming fans were terrifying, but I didn't have time to think about stage fright now. Large screens, that displayed the stage, were placed all around the coliseum. A box was held at the very top of the northern part of the coliseum. That was probably for commentators and whatnot. On the stage, all the trainers were standing, with their backs to me, in rows of six. There were so many. I was beginning to get overwhelmed, but again, Kevin snapped me back in attention. Whit's mom's sunglasses were placed and I stepped confidently in the nearest row.

"…and so, in conclusion," a voice boomed, from the commentator's box, "we are so glad to have you all here. You worked hard for this. Now onto the rules…"

I sighed in relief. I hadn't missed much.

"There are exactly one hundred and twenty of you trainers standing there at this moment. The competition lasts for a week. We don't have a lot of time to get you all to one trainer, so listen up. Today and tomorrow, thirty battles will take place per day. By the end of those two days, only sixty contestants should remain. On Wednesday and Thursday, there will be fifteen matches per day. By the end of those days, only thirty contestants should remain. On Friday, there will be fifteen matches again, and by the end of that, only fifteen contestants will remain. On Saturday and Sunday, we will determine who is the greatest Pokemon trainer. Keep your fights clean, no dirty tricks, and we should be off to a good start."

The audience erupted in glorious applause. It got my spirits up. I was on top of the world here. Nothing could blow me down.

Names of the trainers that were competing today popped up on the screen. Next to the names, little pictures of the people would appear. By looking at the last names, it was apparent that they were doing it alphabetically. The last name Shellwood= probably not competing today. Whit and Sarah Salvi weren't going to be up there either. Not Thomas Seal. (Wait a minute, what's with all these S last names? I never noticed before. Seriously, not being sarcastic.) The names matched up with another trainer's and the battles were set. Since I didn't have any battles or anyone to cheer on, it looked as if I had a free day. In result, I bought some popcorn and hightailed it back to my room to sleep off the rest of the day.

www

Tuesday. Everyone I knew was probably going to battle today. Including me. The fear wasn't getting to me or anything. I was prepared. I had stocked up at the PokeMart, gotten my Pokemon prepped, and gotten myself prepped. I had gotten a good night's sleep and I was going to get to coliseum on time!

The new matches were posted. I searched for my name all across the board. I did see Thomas, Whit's, and _Sarah_'s names. That confirmed that they were here, but I was confused on why Sarah was here! She was supposed to be pursuing an acting career or something, not competing! I figured I'd find out later and continued searching the tiny letters. It took me ten minutes before I found my name at the very bottom of the list. I was fighting a random guy with a last name that started with a Z, and I was the second to last battle of the day, so it made _some_ sense. Thomas was paired off with some random girl with pig tails, Whit was facing a feminine-looking dude, and Sarah was off with a girl who was dressed like a mime!

Sarah's match, which was first on the _People I know's matches,_ wasn't in forty five minutes, so I just stuck around in the stands and watched other random people. Really boring actually, so we'll just skip right to Sarah's match!

I was standing in the very front of the stands, where I could lean on the rails. The stage was a ways below the stands even when I was at the bottom of them! I saw Sarah walk out of the entrée on the left and step up on the stage. Her opponent walked out of the entrée on the right and on the stage. Now, you may think there's "awkwardness" between me and the Salvis. I thought differently.

"GO SARAH! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" I screeched, "BEAT THIS GUY UP! MAKE IT INTO THE FINALS! BE A LEGEND! BEAT. HIM. BEAT HIM!"

Sarah shivered and turned to look at me. She looked too surprised to see me, but she waved, "Hey Alexis!"

"Well, I thought I heard the queen of clueless running around," a snickering voice came from beside me. I jumped when I saw Whit standing right next to me.

"W-When did you get there?" I asked shakily.

"Right now. Unless you want me to leave," he replied icily.

_Well, looks like __**someone's **__holding a grudge, _I thought to myself snippily.

"What are you doing with him?" Thomas's voice came from the other side of me, "I thought you two had broken up." I turned and jumped to see him on the other side. Where were all these boys popping up from?

"U-Um," I stuttered.

Whit's hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me behind him, "We got back together. _Leave_. Now." I clutched the back of his shirt and pressed my face against it. I really didn't want to see a fight, and I wanted Thomas to believe we were a couple. Most of all, I was _really_ happy he wasn't too angry with me. As soon as Thomas left, Whit violently pushed me backwards and I fell to my knees. I was wrong. He was still very twisted.

"And the battle between Sarah Salvi and Maureen Cook will begin," the auditor paused, "NOW!"

Sarah cried, "Gigglypuff, come on out!"

Maureen looked and acted like a mime. She threw a Pokeball without saying anything at all. Out of that soundless Pokeball came Mime Jr. This was a battle between two kinds of acting.

"Jigglypuff! Pound that Mime Jr.!" Sarah screamed.

Jigglypuff bounced up in the air and flew back down, ready to hit the Mime, but Mime Junior dodged. Jigglypuff hit the ground, the dirt crackled, and then flew up in the air. Apparently, Maureen was telling Mime Jr. what to do, but she wasn't saying anything! Whit and I realized Sarah would have to manage to counter all of Mime Junior's attacks without knowing what was coming!

"Oh no," I whispered, "How is Sarah going to do that?"

"She'll find a way," Whit replied.

"Double slap!" Sarah ordered. Jigglypuff finally got an attack on Junior. The attack looked like an angry girlfriend was slapping her boyfriend continuously. I chuckled. Mime Junior fell to the ground and was unable to get up! (Someone call Life Alert! Haha.) After three seconds, this match was over. Maureen called back Mime Jr. The first match was done, and if Sarah could win one more match she would win the entire battle, but if Maureen won two matches she would win.

"That's a really strong Jigglypuff," I commented.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you train your Pokemon," Whit replied coldly.

Maureen threw out another Pokeball, while Sarah stood strong with her Jigglypuff. Mr. Mime came out of the Pokeball. _What a surprise, _I thought sarcastically.

Mr. Mime was much taller than Jigglypuff, but for some reason, neither Sarah nor Jigglypuff minded. Sarah touched the rim of her glasses for a moment and, as soon as the match started, her hand pointed toward Mr. Mime, "Jigglypuff! Use Power Slap!" If you couldn't tell, there was a lot of slapping involved with this Jigglypuff.

A loud slap could be heard all across the stadium. Like a mother spanking her child. Mr. Mime's face turned to the side, but that didn't stop him. With command from Maureen, Mr. Mime grabbed Jigglypuff and threw it to the side. Jigglypuff landed on the ground, unconscious. This match was over.

"Go! Wigglytuff!" Sarah yelled as she threw her next Pokeball.

The tie-breaking match began.

"Focus punch, Wigglytuff!" Sarah ordered.

Wigglytuff's hand began to glow white and it hit the mime Pokemon. Mr. Mime flew backwards, but stopped itself from going further. It ran back to Wigglytuff and used Copy Cat to Focus punch Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff flew up to avoid the attack, but it couldn't get out of the way fast enough. It was hit and flew back in recoil. It took a minute, but Wigglytuff got back up, still shaking. Mr. Mime hit Wigglytuff with one final attack, and that was it.

Wigglytuff fell to the ground. Sarah had lost and was now out of the competition.

Would I follow her?

**Wow, not a lot of talking in this chapter, and I'm all about the characters talking. **


End file.
